The Secrets Come Out
by FreckledBrunette
Summary: Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, and Hunith are taken to watch their show together with a girl hoping to prevent the end that is set up to happen. T for language. I don't own anything but my character. Please R&R. Hope you like it. I don't own Merlin
1. Chapter 1: Season1 episode1

You know I think its rather funny. So I was going to write this the day I thought of it. I had the script all ready and I was about to write. When I got distracted... by the show. oops :-) and by the way I have not finished all the seasons yet so please, no spoilers! I get enough of those on Pinterest and I try to avoid them.

They are at the end of season three. The knights of the round table have been knighted and stuff.

**movie script.**

people talking.

SPECIAL _emphasis. _

* * *

"Will you shut UP, _Mer-lin_." Arthur snaps at Merlin, but not unkindly.

Merlin grins at him in his, to Arthur, most annoying way.

But without warning they both disappear.

They reappear in a room decorated like a royal chamber, but is empty spare five chairs side by side, though curved slightly to make a semi-circle facing a bare wall with a strange covering over it. Hunith, Merlin's mother, and Gwaine also appear with them. Merlin rushes to his mother, wondering what she is doing here, what they all are doing here. Merlin also looks to his friend Gwaine hopping for an answer, in an attempt of clearing the situation as well as lighten the tention Merlin asks. "Gwaine you didn't gamble and lose to a sorcerer did you?" He gives a small laugh, "because if you did I would half to kill you to save our skin!"

Gwaine grins, but Arthur snorts, "_you? _Hurt 'him'? Ha! A fly could best you." Merlin's eyes slid away as he smiles and laughs. Hunith tilts her head at Merlin's behavior. How close is he to this prince, to hurt so much to have to hide himself from him?

They finally took notice of the small girl about Merlin's age in trousers and a tee shirt. Merlin is shocked at how she is dressed and Arthur's lip curls as it does so often.

She rolls her eyes at the two boys. Before Arthur can say anything, the girl hurries and speaks. "No Arthur Pendragon, this is not sorcery. Ok so maybe it is a little. But I feel I must do this. For the sake of Camelot, for the sake of your world."

Arthur is suspicious but intrigued, "_your_ world?"

The girl nods, "you see I live in a world with no magic. It is all gone out. One of the only magic like things we have is our movies. Our TV shows. You see movies are like moving pictures that tell a story. Well it's very hard to explain so you will have to see for yourself." The girl sighs, "Arthur, there is one thing I love. We -my world- have legends. My personal favorite and probably yours to, is the legend of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round table, with Merlin by his side. Those two were unstoppable together. Some believe it's because of the power they both had, I mean The greatest King to have existed and the greatest- well. You'll find out soon enough."

Merlin's face clouds with worry, he is excited he can finally tell Arthur but what will Arthur think? Will Arthur hate him?

The girls round face drops with sadness, "some don't believe in the tale of Arthur. They say he didn't exist."

Arthur wants to hear more but he was taken there by sorcery so he doesn't trust the girl, not one bit. "I demand you take us back now." Gwaine rolls his eyes, nobles... Even this one.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." She looks into Arthurs dark blue eyes. "Not until you let me explain why you are here. After that and after I am done showing the both of you something, you are free to go. Time will resume as it was while you left. Please sit." Arthur nods and sits with Merlin. "One of our TV shows features your life, and Merlin's, to a T. It shows exactly what happens, and I don't like the ending. So I figured if I show you everything you would change something and it wouldn't end the way it does."

Arthur tilts his head, but puts it away for further thinking. "Of course I have a show about me. I'm the main character aren't I?" He starts smiling.

Hunith clucks in disapproval, Gwaine snorts and Merlin laughs, rolling his eyes.

The girl chews on her lip, "not exactly."

"what?"

"Well you are very important yes but you are not the main character. The name of the show is called 'Merlin'. It's about him. His life." the girl adds under her breath, "how many times he has saved your ass." Merlin fights laughter at this addition, Hunith frowns, and Gwaine wonders. Gwaine knew there was always something different about Merlin, will they find out now?

"I heard that. Why would _Merlin_ get a show?"

"You would be surprised, I am about to start the first episode but Arthur you must remember one thing ok? Merlin is your best friend, he would never do you harm as he would cut off his own right leg. So no matter what you see on the screen just remember how much Merlin has done for you."

Arthur narrows his eyes as she darkens the room and a faint light shines on the bare wall in front of them. She takes her seat as she says, "oh and by the way my name's Kaitlyn but most call me Kait."

Merlin looks worried and curiously at the screen. While Arthur glares and crosses his arms, hiding his interest to know what Merlin has been hiding from him. He can tell he is hiding some thing but can not figure out what.

**_[_****_Merlin walks through the countryside to Camelot.]_**

**KILGHARRAH**  
**No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot. A boy that will, in time, father a legend. His name: Merlin. **

Arthur sits up straight as Merlin slouches and avoids looking at Arthur. "Warlock?!"

Hunith closes her eyes and lets out a breath. Gwaine on the other hand seems curious.

"All will be explained in due time Arthur." Kait says without looking at him.

_**[Credits]**_

Arthur's eyebrows scrunch, along with Merlin's. "Who is Colin Morgan?"

Kait tilts her head, "well he-he is Merlin of a sorts. Supposedly Colin is the actor that plays Merlin. He is the duplicate of Merlin in my world, although the only thing they have in common is there uncanny looks. Same as you, Arthur, and Bradley James. The only thing you to have in common is your looks also, well that and your bond with Merlin. Bradley is as close with Colin as you are with Merlin, minus the servant part."

Merlin smiles at this.

**_[EXT. SQUARE - DAY]_**

**_[Merlin enters Camelot and Uther addresses a crowd from the balcony in the Square.]_**

**UTHER**  
**Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass. **

**_[Uther raises his arm, then lowers it as a signal to the executioner. Thomas Collins is beheaded. People gasp.]_**

Arthur winces, "I'm sorry that is what you had to witness on your first time in Camelot." Merlin shrugs.

**UTHER**  
**When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin. **

**MARY COLLINS ****_[Wailing]_**  
**There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son. **

Merlin's lips press together and his eyes narrow. He is glad he was able to save Arthur.

**UTHER**  
**Seize her! **

**MARY COLLINS**  
**_[Chants a spell]_**

**_[Mary disappears in a whirl of wind and smoke.]_**

"Well," Gwaine says, "you have to admit she sure knows how to make a dramatic exit."

**_[Merlin enters the palace and addresses a guard.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician? **

**_[Guard points. Merlin walks up steps and knocks on the open door to the physician's quarters and peeks inside.]_**

"Hey! How come you knock then and yet you continue to ignore it with me. Oh no, you just stroll right in." Arthur rants.

Merlin smirks and shrugs.

"Merlin, I taught you better than that," Hunith chaises with amusement.

"Sorry mother," Merlin quips quickly.

Gwaine chuckles.

**MERLIN**  
**Hello? **

**_[Merlin wanders inside.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Hello? Gaius? ****_[clears throat]_**

**_[Gaius trips over backwards from the bookshelf stairs and the railing breaks. Merlin's eyes glow and he slows time while also using magic to move a bed under Gaius before he hits the floor.]_**

Arthur stands up and turns to Merlin, his jaw to the floor. "you-you your a- a sorcerer."

"Well that explains a lot," They all ignore Gwaine's comment.

Merlin stands also, "actually I'm a warlock," Merlin looks at the ground, at Arthur then back to the floor, "there _is_ a difference. A sorcerer trains for years to get power, a warlock is born with it and some knowledge of how to use it. See!" He looks at Arthur in earnest, "I was born with it. I didn't have a choice in the matter, but what magic I did use, I used for you Arthur. I did all of it for you, and to help people."

Gwaine continues as if everyone was listening to him, "oh I am so taking you to the tavern with me. Do you know how handy you would be in a bar fight? Aaaand now that _princess_ knows you won't even get into any trouble!" Gwaine grins at his logic, Merlin glares at him for a moment before continuing his conversation/argument with Arthur.

Arthur can see his point but is still angry, "you lied to me! How could you? I trusted you with my life."

"And because of my magic you are still standing here today. Do you know how many times I have saved your dollop-head? It's almost daily." Meriln says almost aspirated.

Hunith frowns, how much trouble did these two get in?

"How did I not know?" Arthur resumes.

"I'm not as much of a fool as you think me to be, nor as stupid. I had to do things the make me look so in order to cover up my magic."

Gwaine shrugs in agreement, he has seen this in action as had Hunith. He just hadn't pieced together what Merlin was covering up.

Arthur feels a bit guilty for treating Merlin as he did, but he had one more question to ask before he wants the show to resume. "Why would you not tell me?"

Merlin grins with all his dimples, "I like my head, I'm rather attached to it." Gwaine snorts at the pun. Merlin's face softens, "and I did not want to place you in such a predicament. You are my friend why would I do that to you?"

Arthur frowns, sitting down. He thinks on this but does as he promised and remembered all that Merlin has done for him.

**GAIUS**  
**What did you just do? **

**MERLIN**  
**Erm... **

**GAIUS**  
**Tell me! **

**MERLIN**  
**I- I- I have no idea what happened. **

"You, Merlin, are a terrible liar."

Merlin laughs and looks at him, "I know."

**GAIUS**  
**If anyone had seen that... **

**MERLIN**  
**Er, no! That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was... **

**GAIUS**  
**I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it! **

**MERLIN**  
**Nowhere. **

**GAIUS**  
**So how is it you know magic? **

**MERLIN**  
**I don't. **

**GAIUS**  
**Where did you study?... Answer me! **

Hunith scowls, if she had known Gaius would be this harsh to Merlin.

**MERLIN**  
**I- I've never studied magic or, or been taught. **

**GAIUS**  
**Are you lying to me, boy? **

**MERLIN**  
**What do you want me to say? **

**GAIUS**  
**The truth! **

**MERLIN**  
**I was born like this! **

**GAIUS**  
**That's impossible! Who are you? **

**MERLIN**  
**Oh, erm... **

**_[Merlin pulls off his backpack.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**I have this letter. **

**_[Merlin gets a letter out of his bag and hands it to Gaius.]_**

**GAIUS**  
**I- I don't have my glasses. **

**MERLIN**  
**I'm Merlin. **

**GAIUS**  
**Hunith's son? **

Hunith rolls her eyes as Merlin chuckles, at least Gaius had remembered that much.

**MERLIN**  
**Yes! **

**GAIUS**  
**But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday! **

**MERLIN**  
**It is Wednesday. **

Gwaine, Arthur, Merlin and Kait crack up laughing. "I love that part!" Kait weezes out inbetween fits. Hunith frowns, though not unaffectionately. Her uncle can be rather forgetful.

**GAIUS**  
**Ah, right then. You better put your bag in there. **

**MERLIN**  
**You- you won't say anything about, erm... **

**GAIUS**  
**No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you. **

Arthur regrets that he never said that to Merlin and looks on, thoroughly enraptured.

**_[Merlin looks out his window at the Camelot.]_**

Kait sighs at the view of Merlin looking out the window with his little grin. All his dimples on display. The three boys give her the same look. "What? I can look if I want to. besides What his looks don't cover his personality, charm, and magic make up for."

Merlin chuckles a little, pleased.

Arthur is visibly confused, "his personality? What charm? I can deal with the magic part but what charm? His personality is annoying."

"Thank you, my lord." Merlin comments sarcastically. Arthur grins at him.

"That's what you think. I love his personality, and his charm. However boyish it is, and he is very good looking thank you very much. Although I do have to admit that I have always been more partial to darker hair especially black, rather than blond."

Gwaine clears his throat, running his fingers through his dark luscious hair. He wiggles his eyebrows at Kait. She rolls her eyes and ignores him, Gwaine pretends to look put out.

Merlin puts his hand to his mouth, fighting laughter. "Ooooooo."

"Well what about me? I have more looks than he does and more charm."

"Yes yes, you are very very good looking and after a bit of time when you get to know Merlin you tie with him as my favorite. But until then you being a pompous ass withdraws from your 'charm' and attraction greatly."

That shut Arthur up with a strange look on his face.

"And what about me beautiful?" Gwaine says, pushing out his chest.

Kait laughs and shakes her head, "you're up there with Merlin I suppose, especially with my best friend. Your her favorite."

Gwaine preens as Arthur huffs.

**HUNITH ****_[voiceover]_**  
**My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both. **

**_[Morgana looks out the window from the Griffin Landing.]_**

**UTHER**  
**Morgana. **

**MORGANA**  
**Yes? **

**UTHER**  
**What is this? Why are you not joining us at the feast? **

**MORGANA**  
**I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration. That poor mother. **

they all nod in understanding.

**UTHER**  
**It was simple justice for what he'd done. **

**MORGANA**  
**To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone. **

Merlin presses his lips and looks down, Arthur and Gwaine look at Merlin sadly. He _was_ there best friend after all.

**UTHER**  
**You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like. **

**MORGANA**  
**How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then? **

**UTHER**  
**Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen. **

**MORGANA**  
**I told you! I want no part in these celebrations! **

**UTHER**  
**I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer. **

**MORGANA**  
**You k****now, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create! **

"She was right," sighs Kait.

**_[EXT. WOODS - NIGHT]_**

**_[Lady Helen's party camps in the woods. Lady Helen is in her tent, humming, but gasps when she hears a sound.]_**

Gwaine whispers, "I don't think this is going to turn out good."

**LADY HELEN**  
**Hello? Gregory? **

**GREGORY**  
**Lady Helen. **

**LADY HELEN**  
**Is all well? **

**GREGORY**  
**Yes, ma'am. With luck, we should reach Camelot late tomorrow. **

**LADY HELEN**  
**That's good. **

**GREGORY**  
**I'll be outside if you need me. **

**_[Gregory goes outside and notices something, he draws his sword.]_**

**GREGORY**  
**Who's there? Who's there? **

**MARY COLLINS**  
**_Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp._**

**[Mary stabs effigy, killing Lady Helen.] **

Arthur grips the arms of his chair, turning his knuckles whit.

Gwaine and Hunith pale.

Merlin looks away.

**MARY COLLINS**  
**_Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata._**

**_[Mary turns into Lady Helen.]_**

"Well that's totally not strange and creepy." mutters Arthur.

Merlin agrees tremendously, "no kidding."

"Have you ever done that?" Gwaine asks, turning to Merlin.

Merlin hesitates, then bows his head, "once. But I didn't hurt anyone in the process!"

**_[GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_****_[Kilgharrah calls Merlin's name in his sleep.]_**

**KILGHARRAH**  
**_Merlin... Merlin..._**

"What was that?" Frowns Arthur.

Merlin tightens his lips, "you'll find out soon enough."

**_[Merlin wakes in his new bedchamber and enters the Physician's Chambers.]_**

**GAIUS**  
**I got you water. You didn't wash last night. **

"Ew," Arthur crinkles his nose. Merlin hits his arm, Arthur returns the favor, much harder.

Hunith smiles slightly, glad her son finally found a friend. He only ever had Will, and she made him leave his only friend.

**MERLIN**  
**Sorry. **

**GAIUS**  
**Help yourself to breakfast. **

**_[Merlin sits down to eat watery porridge. Gaius intentionally knocks a bucket of water off the table.]_**

"Subtle," teases Gwaine.

**_[Merlin stands up and stops it with magic. Gaius gasps and they look at each other. Merlin lets it drop.]_**

**GAIUS**  
**How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind? **

**MERLIN**  
**I don't know any spells. **

Arthur crossed his arms, watching intently.

**GAIUS**  
**So what did you do? There must be something. **

**MERLIN**  
**It just happens. **

**_[Merlin gets a mop to clear it up.]_**

"Why didn't you just clean it up with magic?" Arthur asks, confused.

Merlin responds drily, "well for one I didn't know how. For another I didn't want to get into any more trouble than I already was."

"What do you mean you didn't know how?" Arthur is even more confused, he has a rather funny look on his face.

"I've been moving objects since before I could talk, but beyond that I didn't know." Merlin states.

Gwaine's eyebrows jump, "wow I bet you were a tough child to raise."

Hunith blows out a laugh, "you have nooo idea," Merlin mocks hurt. "When he had a tantrum he blew out all the windows. It's a wonder he was able to keep himself hidden all these years."

Gwaine, Kait and Arthur laugh, and Merlin rolls his eyes.

**GAIUS**  
**Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here. **

**_[Gaius places a small sac and bottle on the table.]_**

**GAIUS**  
**Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once. **

**MERLIN**  
**Okay **

**GAIUS**  
**And here. **

**_[Gaius hands him a plate with a sandwich on it. Merlin smiles and takes the sandwich.]_**

Kait chuckles, "you got lucky."

Merlin smiles, "I know."

**GAIUS**  
**Off you go. And Merlin!, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed. **

Arthur winces so slightly that no one notices.

**_[Merlin eats his sandwich as he walks down the Physician's Corridor and through the Square to deliver the medicine. He knocks on a door and squinting old man answers.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Erm, I brought you your medicine. **

**_[Sir Olwin pops the cork and starts drinking it.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at... **

**_[Sir Olwin finishes drinking the remedy.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**I'm sure it's fine. **

Hunith rubs her forhead as the rest, except for Merlin who was looking sheepish, laugh.

**_[EXT. CASTLE WALLS - DAY]_****_[Merlin crosses the drawbridge gate into the training grounds. Arthur's bulling a serving boy, Morris.]_**

**ARTHUR**  
**Where's the target? **

Arthur mutter, "oh no." He slides down in his chair as if to make himself smaller.

"Oh yes," chuckles Kait.

**_[Arthur's gang laughs the background]_**

**MORRIS**  
**There, Sir? **

**ARTHUR**  
**It's into the sun? **

**MORRIS**  
**But, it's not that bright. **

**ARTHUR**  
**A bit like you, then? **

"Come now, you haven't changed much. I mean you still say that to me." Merlin grins, he know exactly what he's doing.

Arthur groans and says, "shut up, merlin."

**_[Arthur and his friends laugh.]_**

**MORRIS**  
**I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir? **

**_[The serving boy begins carrying the target toward the wall.]_**

**KNIGHT #1**  
**Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy. **

**ARTHUR**  
**This'll teach him. **

**KNIGHT #2**  
**Yeah. **

**KNIGHT #1**  
**Haha. Teach him a lesson. **

**_[Arthur throws a dagger at the target.]_**

Gwaine scowls fercly, "now do you see why we hate nobles?! Your as bad as the rest of them!" Arthur winces.

"Hey this was before he met Merlin, Merlin changed him for the better." Kait comes to his defense.

Gwaine says nothing, which speaks wonders for this talkative knight.

**MORRIS**  
**Hey! Hang on! **

**ARTHUR**  
**Don't stop! **

**_[Morris takes a few steps back.]_**

**MORRIS**  
**Here? **

**_[Guinevere shakes a curtain out an upper window.]_**

Arthur's face fills with sorrow knowing Guinevere watched that.

**ARTHUR**  
**I told you to keep moving! **

**_[Arthur throws another dagger.]_**

**ARTHUR**  
**Come on! Run! **

**_[Morris shuffles his feet along trying to carry the large target as Arthur throws more daggers.]_**

**ARTHUR**  
**Do you want some moving target practice? **

**_[Morris finally drops the target and it rolls to Merlin's feet. Merlin puts a foot on it so Morris can't pick it up.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Hey, come on, that's enough. **

Gwaine cheers quietly. Hunith smiles and shakes her head.

**ARTHUR**  
**What? **

**MERLIN**  
**You've had your fun, my friend. **

**ARTHUR**  
**Do I know you? **

Arthur hangs his head.

**MERLIN**  
**Er, I'm Merlin. **

**_[Merlin holds out his hand.]_**

**ARTHUR**  
**So I don't know you. **

**MERLIN**  
**No. **

**ARTHUR**  
**Yet you called me "friend." **

**MERLIN**  
**That was my mistake. **

**ARTHUR**  
**Yes, I think so.**

**MERLIN**  
**Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass. **

Kait laughs, "see what I mean."

Arthur cracks a smile, he always loved Merlin's humor and enjoyed bantering with him.

"Merlin!" Hunith chaises, astonished.

**_[Merlin starts walking away.]_**

**ARTHUR ****_[snorts]_**  
**Or I one who could be so stupid. **

**_[Merlin stops walking.]_**

Merlin groans.

**ARTHUR**  
**Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees? **

**MERLIN**  
**No. **

**ARTHUR**  
**Would you like me to help you? **

**MERLIN**  
**I wouldn't if I were you. **

**ARTHUR ****_[chuckles]_**  
**Why? What are you going to do to me? **

**MERLIN**  
**You have no idea. **

Arthur gives a small laugh. "Now that I know what you meant and that it's true I am very glad you didn't use magic to your advantage."

Merlin looks a bit guilty, "weeeellllllll."

All laughter drops from Arthur's face, "what did you do?..." His eyes narrow, but not without a bit of amusement.

Gwaine snorts.

**ARTHUR**  
**Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon. **

**_[Merlin takes a swing at him and Arthur twists Merlin's arm behind his back.]_**

**KNIGHTS**  
**Whoa. **

"Hey, I couldn't use magic ok? Just be glad I didn't." Merlin states.

**_[Guinevere cringes in surprise.]_**

**ARTHUR**  
**I'll have you thrown in jail for that. **

**MERLIN**  
**What, who do you think you are? The King? **

**ARTHUR**  
**No. I'm his son, Arthur. **

"heh, oops." Merlin looks sheepish which sends Arthur into a fit of laughter.

**_[Arthur takes Merlin out at the knees.]_**

**_[DUNGEONS]_****_[Guards escort Merlin down the Wrought Iron Stairway to the dungeons and throw him in a cell.]_**

**_[EXT. CASTLE WALLS - NIGHT]_****_[Mary Collins, disguised as Lady Helen, rides across the drawbridge and into the Square with her escort. Her reflection in a puddle reveals Mary in her true appearance. Mary (Lady Helen) enters the Throne Room to meet Uther and a few court members.]_**

"I do love her dress though," says Kait thoughtfully.

**UTHER**  
**Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations. **

**HELEN**  
**The pleasure's all mine. **

**UTHER**  
**How was your journey? **

**HELEN ****_[sighs]_**  
**Oh, the time it took, Sire. **

**_[Uther kisses her hands.]_**

**UTHER**  
**Well, it's always worth the wait. **

**HELEN**  
**It will be. **

Merlin glares at her on the screen.

**_[DUNGEONS]_****_[The Great Dragon's voice wakes Merlin in his cell the next morning.]_**

**KILGHARRAH**  
**Merlin... Merlin... **

**_[Merlin hears it coming from the floor beneath him, so he gets up and backs away.]_**

**KILGHARRAH**  
**Merlin... **

**_[Merlin moves towards the floor and inspects it.]_**

"That is getting a bit creepy." Gwaine says.

**GAIUS**  
**Merlin! **

**_[The cell door opens and Gaius steps in.]_**

**GAIUS ****_[sighs]_**  
**You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot.**

Merlin shrugs knowing he's right, "it wasn't the first."

"And it definitely wasn't the last." Arthur finishes.

**MERLIN**  
**I'm sorry. **

**GAIUS**  
**You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released. **

**MERLIN**  
**Oh, thank you! Thank you! **

**_[Gaius gives him a disapproving look for being so excited.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**I won't forget this. **

**GAIUS**  
**Well, there is a small price to pay.**

Merlin groans.

Arthur and Kait snicker fondly.


	2. Chapter 2: Season1 episode1 pt2

Animal lover(reply to your review): Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh I said no spoilers! I'm first time watching Lady of the Lake now! *plugs ears* la la la lalala

And no your not to dramatic lol, I love it what you guys get dramatic and exited. it makes my whole day so please, be my guest haha.

* * *

_**[EXT. LOWER TOWN -DAY]**_

**_[Merlin is in the stocks, being pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables by children.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Oh, no. **

**_[Gaius laughs.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Thanks! **

Arthur and Gwaine grin. Hunith and Kait chuckle, Merlin glares at them all.

**_[Children leave to get more rotten fruit and vegetable and Gwen approaches.]_**

**GUINEVERE**  
**I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid. **

**MERLIN**  
**Right. I'm Merlin. **

**_[He reaches his hand further out of the stocks to shake hers.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Although, most people just call me Idiot. **

Arthur laughs and looks at Merlin fondly. He may have magic but he still is an idiot.

**GUINEVERE**  
**No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave. **

Merlin sees the frown of jealousy on Arthur's face and just about chokes holding in the laughter.

**MERLIN**  
**It was stupid. **

**GUINEVERE**  
**Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him. **

Out of habit Arthur puffs out his chest slightly. Kait sees it and rolls her eyes, fighting laughter.

Gwaine snorts.

**MERLIN ****_[snorts]_**  
**Oh, I- I can beat him. **

**GUINEVERE**  
**You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows. **

**MERLIN**  
**Thanks. **

**GUINEVERE**  
**No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm... Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and... well... **

Arthur grins, the rest roll there eyes. Yes, even the warlock's mother.

**MERLIN**  
**What? **

**GUINEVERE**  
**You don't look like that. **

Now its Merlin's turn to cross his arms, but with humor.

**_[He motions for her to move closer.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**I'm in disguise. **

"Ha!" Arthur yells, "you were telling the truth!" He seems almost ecstatic in his laughter.

Merlin chuckles as he nods.

**GUINEVERE ****_[laughs]_**  
**Well, it's great you stood up to him. **

**MERLIN**  
**What? You think so? **

**GUINEVERE**  
**Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero. **

Arthur narrows his eyes and frowns as Gwaine chuckles as agrees.

**MERLIN**  
**Oh, yeah? **

**GUINEVERE ****_[nods]_**  
**Mm-hmm. **

**_[The children return with more rotten fruit.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting. **

**_[Guinevere leaves as they start pelting him.]_**

All but Merlin and Hunith laugh.

Hunith shakes her head at her boy.

**_[GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_****_[Merlin sits down to eat.]_**

**GAIUS**  
**Do you want some vegetables with that? **

Arthur snorts.

**MERLIN ****_[snorts]_**  
**I know you're still angry with me. **

**GAIUS**  
**Your mother asked me to look after you. **

**MERLIN**  
**Yes. **

**GAIUS**  
**What did your mother say to you about your gifts? **

**MERLIN**  
**That I was special. **

**GAIUS**  
**You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before. **

**MERLIN**  
**What do you mean? **

"Ya, what does he mean?" Gwaine asks with a tilt of his head, his hair falling over his face as he brushes it back.

**GAIUS**  
**Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was... elemental, instinctive. **

**MERLIN**  
**What's the point if it can't be used? **

**GAIUS**  
**That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin. **

**MERLIN**  
**Did you ever study magic? **

**GAIUS**  
**Uther banned all such work twenty years ago. **

"That's not an answer, uncle," Hunith laughs.

**MERLIN**  
**Why? **

**GAIUS**  
**People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons. **

**MERLIN**  
**What? All of them? **

**GAIUS**  
**There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. **

"It's not there now... I wonder, will this show us who set the beast free?" Arthur's curiosity gets the better of his anger.

Merlin scratches the back of his head and nods. Arthur tilts his head.

**GAIUS**  
**Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice. **

**_[LADY HELEN'S GUEST CHAMBERS]_****_[Merlin walks up Spiral Stairway across the Balcony Corridor and enters Lady Helen's guest chamber. He puts the potion bottle on the vanity table and notices an effigy and a special book.]_**

Arthur leans forward, "its just like the other one she used to kill Lady Helen."

**_[Lady Helen walks across the Balcony Corridor. Merlin hears her coming and puts the book down, trying to cover up the evidence that he was snooping.]_**

**HELEN**  
**What are you doing in here? **

**MERLIN**  
**An... I- I was asked to deliver this. **

**_[Merlin picks up the potion bottle from the table, Mary's reflection is revealed in the half-covered mirror behind him. Merlin hands her the bottle. Merlin exits.]_**

Arthur tilts his head back and sighs. "If only you had seen the mirror, then things would have been much easier.'

"Ah yes, but then I wouldn't be your servant and you would be dead and the worst part, you wouldn't get to enjoy my company."

Arthur groans but smiles as he says, "just shut up, Merlin."

"Yes sire." It made Arthur happy that he could hear the smile in Merlin's voice.

Hunith smiles at the exchange.

**_[EXT. LOWER TOWN - DAY]_**

**_[Merlin walks across the Square and passes Arthur and his gang as he walks through the Lower Town.]_**

**ARTHUR**  
**How's your knee-walking coming along? **

Arthur groans again. Merlin laughs a little, almost as a giggle.

Arthur looks at him with one of his looks (if your a fan of 'Merlin' you show be able to tell which one), "what are _you_ laughing at?"

"Remember when I didn't quite agree with you when you said you were glad I didn't use my magic to my advantage?" Merlin looks a bit guilty.

"You didn't..." he trails off

"You'll just have to watch." Merlin flashes his dimples.

**_[Merlin keeps walking.]_**

**ARTHUR**  
**Aw, don't run away! **

Kait laughs, and gets strange looks from the two of them. "what? his voice cracked and it was funny." Merlin shrugged in agreement.

Gwaine gets up and high fives Kait.

Arthur on the other hand, "my voice did not crack."

She gave him a look as if to say _it did_...

"It DID not!"

Merlin's eyes close, his shoulders start to sake, and his lips roll in. He hopes Arthur doesn't notice his laughing, but does his hoping ever happen?

"Merlin!" Arthur says almost whining.

**_[Merlin stops.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**From you? **

**ARTHUR ****_[sighs]_**  
**Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb. **

**MERLIN**  
**Look, I've told you you're an ass. **

**_[Turns to face Arthur.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**I just didn't realise you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you? **

**ARTHUR ****_[laughs]_**  
**I could take you apart with one blow. **

**MERLIN**  
**I could take you apart with less than that. **

Arthur face palms, "you haad to be telling the truth didn't you."

"Yup," Merlin pops the 'P'.

Hunith scolds him for being careless with his words.

**ARTHUR**  
**Are you sure? **

**KNIGHT #1**  
**Come on, then. **

**KNIGHT #2**  
**Fight. **

**_[Merlin takes off his jacket and Arthur laughs.]_**

**KNIGHT**  
**...toying with him, then! **

**ARTHUR**  
**Here you go. **

**_[One of Arthur's knights hands him a mace, which he tosses at Merlin. Merlin doesn't catch it. He picks it up and Arthur starts swinging his mace with ease.]_**

"What," Merlin says defensivly, "I'm use to catching things with magic ok?"

**KNIGHT**  
**That a way. **

**ARTHUR**  
**Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth. **

**MERLIN**  
**Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat? **

**ARTHUR ****_[snorts]_**  
**You can't address me like that. **

**MERLIN**  
**I'm sorry. H-How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord? **

**_[Merlin gives a little bow. ]_**

Kait, Merlin, and Gwaine start laughing, Kait starting. "Bahahahahahah!" After a few grudging moments, Arthur joins. Leaving Hunith to just shake her head at her son's stupidity.

**_[Arthur smiles a perturbed grin and starts swinging at Merlin.]_**

**ARTHUR**  
**Come on then, Merlin! Come on! **

**_[Arthur backs Merlin into the market stalls and crowd continues to gather. Gaius hears the commotion and looks out the Physician's Chambers' window to see Merlin in trouble again. Merlin falls down.]_**

**ARTHUR**  
**Haha. You're in trouble now. **

**MERLIN**  
**Oh God. **

**_[Merlin looks for something to help him. He sees a couple of large hooks and magically entangles them with Arthur's mace. Arthur untangles it and attacks again. Merlin moves a box and Arthur steps into it, banging his shin.]_**

"Hey!" Arthur looks at Merlin. Merlin looks a bit sheepish. Gwaine snickers.

**ARTHUR**  
**OW! Argh! **

**_[Arthur pursues him again, Merlin tightens a rope on the ground, tripping Arthur. Merlin picks up the mace and starts swinging it at Arthur.]_**

"This is totally not fair!"

Kait and Merlin snicker.

**MERLIN**  
**Do you want to give up? **

**ARTHUR**  
**To you? **

**MERLIN**  
**Do you? Do you want to give up? **

**_[Arthur backs up, catching his foot in a bucket and falling over backwards. Merlin, thrilled by his victory, spots Gaius in the crowd and pauses. Arthur attacks him from behind with a broom, knocking him to the ground. Guards begin picking Merlin up.]_**

**ARTHUR**  
**Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it. **

Merlin grins, "see? Even then you knew you liked me."

"Shut up Merlin."

**_[GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_**

**GAIUS**  
**How could you be so foolish?! **

**MERLIN**  
**He needed to be taught a lesson. **

**GAIUS**  
**Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks! **

**MERLIN**  
**What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk! **

**GAIUS**  
**Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself! **

**MERLIN**  
**I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got?! I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die. **

Arthur's face turns sober and he feels guilty. He will make it where Merlin will no longer have to hide who he is in fear. Especially not from him.

**_[Merlin goes to his bed chamber. Gaius enters Merlin's chamber with a medical basket.]_**

**GAIUS ****_[sighs]_**  
**Merlin? Sit up. Take your shirt off. **

**_[Merlin removes his shirt, revealing bruises.]_**

Gwaine glares at his prince.

Arthur winces a bit and looks over at Merlin, "sorry."

Merlin shrugs, "I've had worst since.

Arthur leans his head against the back of the chair, "all on my account I suppose."

"Maybe, but it's worth it."

"Why?"

"Your my best friend I've ever had. You maybe an ass but when_ I _need saving your the one who does it."

Arthur nods and swallows slightly.

**MERLIN**  
**You don't know why I was born like this, do you? **

**GAIUS**  
**No. **

**_[Gaius tends to Merlin's wounds.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**I'm not a monster, am I? **

Hunith gasps quietly. How could her boy think that? He is the kindest soul she had ever met.

**_[Gaius looks Merlin in the eye.]_**

**GAIUS**  
**Don't ever think that. **

"Ever," adds Arthur.

"Ever, mate." Gwaine looks Merlin dead in the eye.

**MERLIN**  
**Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why. **

**GAIUS**  
**Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me. **

**MERLIN**  
**If you can't tell me, no one can. **

**_[Gaius pours potion into a tiny cup.]_**

**GAIUS**  
**Take this. It will help with the pain. **

**_[COUNCIL CHAMBER - NIGHT]_**

**_[Uther dines with Lady Helen in the Council Chamber.]_**

**UTHER**  
**Will you sing for me tonight? **

**HELEN**  
**You will have to wait, Sire. **

**UTHER**  
**You will not deny me. **

**HELEN**  
**I am saving myself for my performance tomorrow. Will everyone be there? **

**UTHER**  
**Who would dare to miss it? **

**HELEN**  
**How about your son? **

Arthur leans forward.

"Could she be any more obvious?" Scolds Gwaine.

**UTHER**  
**Well... **

**HELEN**  
**It seems a shame not to have met him. **

**UTHER**  
**That's Arthur. **

Arthur frowns.

**HELEN**  
**Poor child. **

**UTHER**  
**Hmm? **

**HELEN**  
**Poor child. It can't have been easy to- to grow up without a mother. **

Arthur scoffs.

"Suuuuuure that's what she means, she's just sad the son has to take the punishment for what the father did." Gwaine rants.

"That's just how it is, Gwaine." Merlin says quietly.

**UTHER**  
**No. **

**HELEN**  
**Hmm. That bond between mother and son, it's so hard to replace. **

**UTHER**  
**Hasn't been easy. **

**HELEN**  
**I'm sure. **

**_[She smiles at him and he smiles back.]_**

**HELEN**  
**Perhaps if you found someone...If you remarried. ****_[laughs]_**** I'm sure you'd have the pick of any maiden in the kingdom. **

"Ugh, gross." groans Arthur.

**UTHER**  
**Well, perhaps I'll find love again. But I'm afraid it's too late to replace Arthur's mother.**

"that it is," Arthur mutters almost darkly.

**HELEN**  
**Yes. It's certainly too late for Arthur. **

"Never," Merlin's eyes narrow.

**_[GAIUS' CHAMBERS] _**  
**_[Merlin lies awake in his bed.]_**

**KILGHARRAH**  
**Merlin... Merlin... **

**_[Merlin gets out of bed and sneaks out of the Gaius' Chambers. Merlin crosses the Square.]_**

**KILGHARRAH**  
**Merlin... **

**_[Merlin descends the Wrought Iron Stairway and distracts a pair of guards by rolling their dice away from them. ]_**

Arthur chuckles and shakes his head, "no wonder prisoners and such always escape."

**_[He grabs a torch, lights it, and heads down the Tunnel Stairway.]_**

**KILGHARRAH**  
**Merlin... Merlin... **

**_[Merlin enters the Dragon's Cave]_**

**KILGHARRAH ****_[laughs]_**  
**Merlin. **

**_[Merlin looks around for the owner of the voice.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Where are you? **

**_[The Great Dragon flies to land in front of Merlin.]_**

**KILGHARRAH**  
**I'm here! How small you are for such a great destiny. **

**MERLIN**  
**Why? What do you mean? What destiny? **

**KILGHARRAH**  
**Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason. **

**MERLIN**  
**So there is a reason. **

**KILGHARRAH**  
**Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion. **

One again Arthur leans forward and clasps his hands together.

**MERLIN**  
**Right. **

**KILGHARRAH**  
**But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike. **

**MERLIN**  
**I don't see what this has to do with me. **

**KILGHARRAH**  
**Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion. **

**MERLIN**  
**No. No, you've got this wrong. **

**KILGHARRAH**  
**There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't. **

**MERLIN**  
**But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand. **

Arthur's head whips around and looks at Merlin.

"Merlin!..." Hunith scowls.

**KILGHARRAH ****_[laughs]_**  
**None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it. **

**MERLIN**  
**No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot. **

Still giving Merlin The Look Arthur sits back slowly and turns his body toward Merlin, saying nothing. Merlin inches away from him slightly. Merlin gives him a small grin as if to say _please don't kill me_. Gwaine chuckles.

**KILGHARRAH**  
**Perhaps it's your destiny to change that. **

Upon hearing that Arthur's eyes flash to the screen without moving his head or body. He then shrugs, he knows it's true and it's already partially happened, and sits normally. Merlin rolls his eyes.

**_[Kilgharrah flies off.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I- I need to know more! **

"Does he always do that?" Gwaine asks.

"You have no idea."

**_[GAIUS' CHAMBERS] _**

**_[Gaius enters Merlin's messy chamber and picks up his clothes.]_**

**GAIUS**  
**Oi! **

**_[Merlin wakes.]_**

**GAIUS**  
**Have you seen the state of this room?! **

**MERLIN**  
**It just happens. **

**GAIUS**  
**By magic? **

**MERLIN**  
**Yeah. **

Arthur chuckles, "how is it you keep my room clean but yours is worse than a pig pen?"

Merlin shrugs mimicking his movement one screen moments before.

**GAIUS**  
**Yes. Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares. **

**_[Gaius tosses some more clothes at Merlin.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Mmm, I know the feeling. **

**_[INT. KING'S PALACE, MORGANA'S CHAMBERS – DAY]_**  
**_[Merlin walks through the Griffin Landing and up some curved steps to Morgana's Chambers. Merlin enters the open door and stares at Morgana as she walks behind her changing screen.]_**

**MORGANA**  
**You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen? **

**_[Merlin pauses uncertainly before fetching the dress. Morgana begins undressing.]_**

Arthur pauses for a moment before cracking up laughing, Gwaine joins him.

**MORGANA**  
**I mean, the man's a total jouster. **

"Hey!" Arthur calls as Merlin and Gwaine snicker.

**MORGANA  
****And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it. **

**_[Merlin places the gown on the screen.]_**

**MORGANA**  
**Well, does it? **

**MERLIN (high pitched) (shakes head)**  
**Mm-Mmm. **

Arthur chuckles at Merlin's predicament, and he can't seem to stop. Especially when Merlin glares at him.

**MORGANA**  
**If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't. **

Arthur rolls his eyes, still laughing.

**_[Merlin tries to figure a way out of his situation.]_**

Hunith chuckles.

**MORGANA**  
**So do you know what that means? **

**MERLIN (high pitched) (shakes head)**  
**Mm-Mmm. **

**MORGANA**  
**Where are you? **

**_[Morgana looks over the screen and Merlin holds up one of her cloaks to hide his face.]_**

**MERLIN (high pitched)**  
**Here. **

"Ha, you even sound like a girls," Arthur taunts, teasing.

**_[Merlin peeks through the neck of the cloak.]_**

**MORGANA**  
**It means I'm going by myself. **

**_[Merlin puts the cloak down and starts to leave.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**I need some help with this fastening. **

**_[Merlin turns around and stops, at a loss for what to do. Gwen enters behind him.]_**

The laughter starts up again, this time Merlin joins in. He can't resist with that look on his face.

**MORGANA**  
**Gwen? **

**GWEN**  
**I'm here. **

**_[Merlin spins around.]_**

**GWEN (mouths)**  
**What are you doing here? **

**_[Merlin sighs in relief and motions that Morgana needs help dressing.]_**

_"_You, Merlin, got majorly lucky... again."

Merlin nods in relief.

**GWEN (mouths)**  
**Oh. **

**_[Gwen nods. Merlin mouths something to Gwen before he leaves and she helps Morgana. Morgana comes out behind the screen in a new dress, carrying another gown.]_**

**MORGANA**  
**So, it's whether I wear this little tease... **

**_[Morgana looks at her dress in the mirror and then holds up a maroon gown.]_**

**MORGANA**  
**or give them a night they'll really remember. **

**_[LADY HELEN'S GUEST CHAMBERS - NIGHT]_**  
**_[The serving girl, Bronwen, brings a bowl of fruit to Lady Helen's guest chambers and knocks. Mary (Lady Helen) opens the door.]_**

**BRONWEN**  
**Lady Helen. ****_[curtsies]_**** Compliments of the King. **

**HELEN**  
**Come in. **

**_[Helen sits at her vanity table and picks up an apple.]_**

**HELEN**  
**So sweet. How will I ever repay him? **

**BRONWEN**  
**When he hears you sing. Well, that will be more than enough won't it? I'm really looking forward to the performance. **

**HELEN**  
**So am I. **

**BRONWEN**  
**I love singing, you know. I sing all the time. My betrothed says I have the voice of a fallen angel. **

**_[Bronwen removes the cloth over the mirror and sees Mary Collins's reflection. the girl tries to leave, but Mary grabs her arm and drains the life from her.]_**

Arthur presses his lips and looks down, "that poor girl."

**_[BANQUET HALL - DAY]_**  
**_[Court members gather in the Banquet Hall. Gaius and Merlin enter. Merlin sees Arthur joking with his mates.]_**

**ARTHUR**  
**Merlin... ****_[they laugh]_****... so I stood up and... ****_[feints a punch into one of his mate's stomach. They laugh.]_**

"Thanks Arthur..." says Merlin drily.

Arthur looks at him sheepishly.

"Hey!" Gwaine protests, "That is not at all what happened."

Arthur looks apologetic.

**_[Arthur turns and does a double take as Morgana walks into his line of sight. All the men stare]._**

Gwaine whistles.

**ARTHUR**  
**God have mercy. **

**_[Merlin stares at Morgana as she passes him.]_**

Kait chuckles.

**GAIUS**  
**Merlin. Remember, you're here to work. **

**MERLIN**  
**Oh, yeah. **

Arthur snickers.

**_[Merlin continues to stare at Morgana as Arthur approaches to talk to her. Gwen sidles up next to Merlin.]_**

**ARTHUR ****_[lip reading]_**  
**Morgana, you look well... **

**GUINEVERE**  
**She looks great, doesn't she? **

**MERLIN**  
**Yeah. **

**GUINEVERE**  
**Some people are just born to be queen. **

**MERLIN**  
**No! **

"No!" chorus the boys.

**GUINEVERE**  
**I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur? **

"You," Merlin clips while tilting his head. (much like time where he goes, "peeing." and walks toward Arthur. You know that tone and face ;-)...)

**MERLIN**  
**Oh, ****_[chuckle]_**** come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men. **

**GUINEVERE**  
**No, I like much more ordinary men like you. **

**MERLIN**  
**Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary. **

**GUINEVERE**  
**No, I didn't mean you, obviously. Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you. **

**MERLIN**  
**Thanks. **

**_[They turn away from each other awkwardly.]_**

"I wouldn't read to much into it," Merlin advised Arthur, "it confused me too."

Gwaine and Hunith chuckle at this.

**_[LADY HELEN'S GUEST CHAMBERS - NIGHT]_**  
**_[Mary (Helen) hums at her vanity table before leaving the room, walking past Bronwen's corpse. Celebratory horns signal King Uther's entrance and everyone finds their place at the tables.]_**

**UTHER**  
**We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora. **

"This is it," whispers Merlin.

**_[Applause. Music begins and the Uther and the court take their seats. Helen sings. The court members begin nodding off to sleep.] _**

"She's sing a spell," Arthur realizes.

**_[Merlin notices and presses his hands over his ears. cobwebs begin forming over the enchanted sleepers.]_**

"That's creepy," Arthur's lip curls. Gwaine nods in agreement, eyes wide.

**[Merlin notices her staring at Arthur as she walks forward. She pulls a dagger from her sleeve. Merlin magically drops the chandelier on her as she raises her arm to throw the dagger.] **

Arthur looks at Merlin in amazement, he knew Merlin saved his life once that night but Merlin had saved it twice. "you didn't even like me."

"You would have died." came Merlin's only answer.

"That's my boy," Hunith whispers where no one could hear.

**[Court members wake and pull the cobwebs off, muttering. Uther and Arthur stand up to see Mary Collins lying on the floor. Mary raises herself up enough to throw the dagger at Arthur. Merlin slows down time to reach Arthur and pull him out of harm's way. The dagger slices into Arthur's chair as they fall to the floor. Mary dies. Uther and Arthur stare at Merlin.]**

"Thank goodness your magic is instinctual." Arthur mutters.

Merlin smiles slightly.

**UTHER**  
**You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid. **

**MERLIN**  
**Oh, well... **

**UTHER**  
**Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded. **

**MERLIN**  
**No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness. **

**UTHER**  
**No, absolutely. This merits something quite special. **

**MERLIN**  
**Well... **

**UTHER**  
**You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant. **

"How is that a reward!" exclaims Gwaine.

"Well it certainly made my job easier, though it did make my life harder." Chuckles Merlin

**_[Court applauds.]_**

**ARTHUR**  
**Father! **

As if rehearsed the four of them crack up laughing at the boys' reactions, while Hunith looks at Merlin affectionately.

**_[Gwen claps with a pitying smile on her face. Arthur and Merlin look away from each other unhappily.]_**

**_[GAIUS' CHAMBERS - DAY]_**

**_[Gaius knocks on Merlin's chamber door and enters.]_**

**GAIUS**  
**Seems you're a hero. **

**MERLIN**  
**Hard to believe, isn't it? **

**GAIUS**  
**No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember? **

**MERLIN**  
**But...that was magic. **

"Duh," Gwaine rolls his eyes.

**GAIUS ****_[nods]_**  
**And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it. **

**MERLIN**  
**What do you mean? **

**GAIUS**  
**I saw how you saved Arthur's life. **

**MERLIN: Oh, no. **

**GAIUS**  
**Perhaps that's its purpose. **

**MERLIN ****_[sighs]_**  
**My destiny. **

**GAIUS**  
**Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me. **

**_[Gaius hands Merlin a book wrapped in a cloth. Merlin unlatches it and looks inside.]_**

**MERLIN ****_[snorts]_**  
**But this is a book of magic. **

**GAIUS**  
**Which is why you must keep it hidden. **

**MERLIN**  
**I will study every word. **

**_[Knocking on door of the Physician's Chambers.]_**

**GUARD**  
**Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away. **

**GAIUS**  
**Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants.**

Arthur chuckles.

* * *

As you can tell, I reallllllly like the boys' bromance. It's my favorite part :-D Hope you guys liked this episode :-)


	3. Chapter 3: S1E2 Valiant

**KILGHRARRAH**  
**_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin._**

Kait whispers excitedly, she is always excited when she watches this show. "That's my one of my most favorite things of this show."

Arthur looks over, confused, "the dragon talking about Merlin?"

Kait shakes her head, "no, when Merlin's eyes flash like that. When he uses magic his eyes turn to gold as you have seen. That is most favorite thing about him."

"Really?" asks Merlin, a bit shocked, as Hunith chuckles.

She nods.

Merlin grins, then turns to her. His eyes flash gold, Kait grins and laughs a bit to herself.

Arthur, on the other hand, frowns, "what did you do?" Kait looks around as Merlin looks forward and grins, not saying anything.

Kait then spots what he did, and starts giggling. Arthur has big donkey ears, and bright turquoise hair. Arthur's hands fly to his head, feeling around in horror. Merlin mumbles under his laughter, "you should see the color." Then starts snorting.

Gwaine cracks up laughing so hard he falls out of his chair.

Arthur rips a piece out of his head and the appalled look on his face turned to playful anger, the way he only gets with Merlin. He starts to lunge but with two flashes of gold Arthur is pushed back into his seat and everything turns to normal. Arthur feels it and is glad it is gone even though he hides it as he sets his jaw and refuses to look at the grinning Merlin.

**VALIANT**  
**I understand you have a shield for me.**

**_[The merchant, Devlin, motions for him to come behind the counter.]_**

**DEVLIN**  
**With your swordcraft and this shield, I guarantee you'll win.**

**VALIANT**  
**Show me how it works.**

**DEVLIN**  
**Certainly. _Tharanai im bis entra ofra honra stolle._**  
**_[The painted snakes on the shield come to life and slither out of the shield.]_**  
**When you're competing in the tournament, you pin your opponent under the shield, a snake strikes. Your opponent will be paralyzed.**  
**_[Devlin hands him the shield.]_**  
**The snakes are now under your command. They will do anything that you tell them to do.**

**VALIANT**  
**Anything?**

"Idiot," snorts Arthur.

**DEVLIN**  
**Just say the word. _[They both laugh.]_**

**VALIANT**  
**Kill him.**

**_[A snake darts out from the shield and strikes Devlin.]_**

"Told you."

"We know Arthur we were all here," Kait says flatly.

**_[EXT. CAMELOT - DAY]_**

**_[Valiant rides for Camelot and places his helmet and seal on the registration table.]_**

**VALIANT**  
**Knight Valiant of the Western Isles. I'm here for the tournament.**

**STEWARD**  
**Welcome to Camelot.**

**_[OPENING CREDITS]_**

**_[EXT. CAMELOT CASTLE RAMPARTS - DAY]_**

**ARTHUR**  
**Ready?**

**MERLIN**  
**Would it make any difference if I said no?**

Arthur chuckles and rolls his eyes.

**ARTHUR**  
**Not really.**

**_[Merlin draws his sword. Arthur attacks.]_**

**ARTHUR**  
**Body. Shield. Body. Shield.**

**MERLIN**  
**Shield.**

**ARTHUR**  
**Head.**

"Was this for you or for me?" asks Merlin, curious.

"Both. Did you notice how much better of a swordsman you were? It saved your life once or twice when your magic couldn't."

**MERLIN**  
**Head? Ow.**

**ARTHUR**  
**Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying.**

**_[Arthur tags Merlin in the back.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Ow! I am.**

Gwaine growls in displeasure at how Arthur treated Merlin before he changed.

**ARTHUR**  
**Once more.**

**MERLIN**  
**Oh, no.**

**ARTHUR**  
**To the left. To the right. And left. Head.**

**MERLIN**  
**Ow!**

**ARTHUR**  
**Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win.**

**MERLIN**  
**Can we stop now, please? Ow! Shield. Body.**

**ARTHUR**  
**Shield.**

**MERLIN**  
**Shield. Ah.**

**_[Arthur hits him on the head.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Ow.**

**_[Merlin topples over backwards and his helmet rolls off.]_**

**ARTHUR**  
**You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow.**

"Thanks." Merlin says deadpan.

**MERLIN**  
**Is it over?**

**ARTHUR**  
**That was just the warm up. How's your mace work coming along?**

**_[Arthur swings a mace over his head.]_**

**MERLIN _[sighs]_**

**_[GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_**

**_Merlin walks in, losing his armour as he goes_**

**GAIUS _[chuckles]_**  
**So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?**

**_[Merlin taps his head.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Do you hear clanging?**

"It wasn't that bad," retorts Arthur.

Merlin snorts.

Hunith smiles.

**_[Merlin sits at the table wearing his tunic. Gaius massages Merlin's shoulders.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Ah! It was horrible and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning. _Onhríne achtung bregdan!_**

**_[After he casts a spell, a book slides to Merlin on the table and opens up.]_**

Arthur reaches over and slaps the back of Merlin's head, "you idiot!"

Hunith very much agrees with her prince, not that she would say so aloud.

**GAIUS**  
**Oi! _[He slaps the back of Merlin's head.]_ What've I told you about using magic like this?**

Arthur nods in a jerky movement.

**MERLIN**  
**If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself.**

Merlin looks at Arthur expectantly.

"What?"

"That's why I did it, I couldn't even lift my arm."

Arthur rolls his eyes, "your so melodramatic." Kait snorts at this.

**GAIUS**  
**Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?**

**MERLIN**  
**What would you do?**

**GAIUS**  
**Well, you just make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes.**

**_[Gaius goes back to treating Merlin's shoulders.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Ah! I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?**

**GAIUS**  
**I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun.**

**MERLIN _[scoffs]_**  
**You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties.**

**GAIUS**  
**We all have our duties. Even Arthur.**

"You should know that Merlin," Hunith frowns.

**MERLIN**  
**It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory.**

Arthur presses his lips, so many people think this of him.

**GAIUS**  
**He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure.**

No kidding, thinks Arthur.

**_[He presses hard on Merlin's arm.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Ah! That makes two of us.**

Gwaine chuckles, "your arm is under pressure or your destiny is putting you under it?"

"Both," Merlin chuckles.

**_[GUINEVERE'S HOUSE - DAY]_**

**_Merlin brings Arthur's armour to Gwen's house. Merlin's dressed in the armor._**

"What on Earth are you doing?" Arthur exclaims.

"Well how do you think I learned to put on your armor?" Merlin fires back playfully.

Arthur chuckles, though now that he thinks of it this is the only time he remembers seeing Merlin in armor.

**GWEN**  
**So, you've got voiders on the arms.**

**MERLIN**  
**Mmhhmmm.**

**GWEN**  
**The hauberk goes over your chest.**

**MERLIN**  
**The chest. The arms. The chest.**

**GWEN**  
**I guess you know what to do with the helmet.**

**MERLIN**  
**Erm, yeah. Yeah, that was the only bit I'd figured out.**

**GWEN _[giggles]_**

**_[Merlin puts the helmet on.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**How come you're so much better at this than me?**

**GWEN**  
**I'm the blacksmith's daughter. I know pretty much everything there is to know about armour, which is actually kind of sad.**

**MERLIN**  
**No, it's brilliant!**

Arthur glares at Merlin.

"What? You had no feelings for her at that moment and besides I only liked her as a sister."

"Shut up."

**_[EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY]_**

**_Merlin struggles to get the vambrace on Arthur's lower arm._**

**ARTHUR**  
**You do know the tournament starts today?**

**MERLIN**  
**Yes, Sire.**

**_[Merlin fixes the buckle on the gorget.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**You nervous?**

**ARTHUR**  
**I don't get nervous.**

"Liar," chuckles Kait.

**MERLIN**  
**Really? I thought everyone got nervous.**

**ARTHUR**  
**Will you shut up!**

**_[Merlin grabs Arthur's cape, ties it on him, and hands Arthur his helmet.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Great, yeah. I think you're all set.**

Gwaine chuckles, seeing it immediately.

**ARTHUR**  
**Aren't you forgetting something? My sword.**

Before Arthur can say anything Merlin breaks in, "Hey! It was my first time and I've gotten tons better."

**MERLIN**  
**Oh, yeah. Yeah, sorry. Guess, uh, you'll be needing that.**

**_[Arthur grabs the sword and marches off.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**That went well.**

**_[TOURNAMENT GROUNDS - DAY]_ _[Guinevere and Morgana sit excitedly in the stands of the tournament grounds as the competitors enter the arena. Merlin peeks around the entrance as Uther struts past the front line of knights]_**

**UTHER**  
**Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces.**

**_[A box is opened revealing the gold.]_**

**UTHER**  
**It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!**

**_[Crowd cheers. The knights exit the arena. Uther stops by Arthur on his way to the stands and speaks to him in a low voice.]_**

**UTHER**  
**I trust you will make me proud.**

"No pressure," mutters Kait.

Hunith frowns, what kind of father would put that on their son?

**_[Uther slaps his back. Guards take Arthur and the other knight's capes, and they put on helmets. The crowd cheers and Guinevere whoops. Arthur and the knight fight.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Yeah! Come on!**

**_[Arthur wins and the crowd cheers.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Yeah!**

**_[Valiant wins his bout. Meanwhile, other knights compete. Arthur and Merlin watch Valiant fighting.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword.**

**_[Valiant exits the arena and stops near Arthur.]_**

**VALIANT**  
**May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?**

**ARTHUR**  
**Likewise.**

**VALIANT**  
**I hope to see you at the reception this evening.**

**_[Valiant leaves with his servant.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Creep.**

Arthur and Kait chuckle, Gwaine smirks.

**ARTHUR _[snorts]_**

**MERLIN _[snorts]_**

**ARTHUR**  
**Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail.**

**_[MERLIN'S CHAMBER]_**

**_All of these tasks are magically being done while Merlin reads the magic book. Gaius enters and all of the objects drop_**

Arthur scowls at his friend and servant's idiocy.

**GAIUS**  
**Are you using magic again?**

**MERLIN**  
**No.**

"Your a terrible liar."

Merlin sighs, "I know."

**GAIUS**  
**What's all this, then?**

**MERLIN _[shrugs]_**

Arthur chuckles.

**GAIUS**  
**I just came to tell you that supper's ready.**

**_[THRONE ROOM - DAY]_**

**_The tournament knights queue up to meet Uther and Lady Morgana_**

**VALIANT**  
**Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord.**

**UTHER**  
**I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style.**

**VALIANT**  
**Well, as My Lord said, "To lose is to be disgraced."**

**UTHER**  
**I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward.**

"Course you couldn't," snorts Kait darkly.

**_[Valiant bows to kiss Morgana's hand while Arthur looks on with a wry grin.]_**

**VALIANT**  
**My Lady.**

**MORGANA**  
**I saw you competing today.**

**VALIANT**  
**I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting My Lady to the feast.**

**MORGANA**  
**That's correct.**

**VALIANT**  
**Then I will give everything to win the tournament.**

**_[She smiles and nods to him, he nods back.]_**

**VALIANT**  
**My Lady.**

**_[Valiant walks over to shake hands with other knights, Morgana and Guinevere watch him. Arthur bows to his father.]_**

**UTHER**  
**Arthur.**

**ARTHUR**  
**Father.**

"Jezz that was a bit cold, no affection with you two I see." Kait raises her eyebrows.

Arthur shrugs.

Just then Gwaine snorts, then burst out laughing. Everyone gives him strange looks before he explains, "have you noticed how we all have daddy issues? Seriously do any of us have normal parenting? Merlin and I never met our father and Arthur's got, well, he's got Uther." Hunith and Kait chuckle at the knight's silliness. After a moment of sadness Merlin joins in, even Arthur can't resist long, trying to look offended but not working against the charming knight.

**_[Arthur looks over at Valiant before walking to Morgana.]_**

**MORGANA**  
**They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant.**

**ARTHUR**  
**They're not the only ones.**

**MORGANA**  
**You're not jealous, are you?**

**ARTHUR**  
**I don't see there's anything to be jealous of.**

**_[Morgana's smile fades. Arthur walks on.]_**

**MORGANA _[to Guinevere, in a low voice]_**  
**Could Arthur be any more annoying?**

Merlin sighs then, "nope." He says, popping the 'P'.

Arthur slaps Merlin's arm.

**MORGANA  
I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament.**

**GUINEVERE**  
**You don't really mean that.**

**MORGANA**  
**Yes, I do.**

**_[ARMOURY]_**

**_Merlin hears a hissing sound_**

**MERLIN**  
**Hello? Is there someone there?**

Arthur makes a sound of aspiration, "do you always just stumble on attempts to kill me?"

Merlin shrugs and nods.

Arthur looks shocked, "how much? I mean how many?"

Merlin smirks and looks a mixture of frustrated and tired, "almost daily sometimes."

Arthur looks at the screen, astounded. Gwaine chuckles at his look while Hunith is surprised at how much trouble those two get into.

**_[Merlin finds Valiant's shield and sees one of the snake eyes blink. he moves to touch it when someone puts a sword to his chest. Merlin gets up.]_**

**VALIANT**  
**Can I help you with something, boy?**

Arthur's lip curls and he scolds in disgust at the knight and the danger Merlin has put himself in.

**MERLIN**  
**Nope. I'm good. I, I was just... I was, erm, gathering my master's armour.**

**VALIANT**  
**Then you'd best be on your way.**

**MERLIN**  
**Right, yeah. No problem.**

The look on Gwaine's face is absolutely deadly.

**_[Merlin picks up the armour and stumbles on his way out.]_**

**_[ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS]_**

**_Arthur's armour is laid out on the table. Arthur enters, dressed in his gambeson_**

**ARTHUR**  
**You did all this on your own?**

**MERLIN**  
**Yes, Sire.**

Arthur and Kait snort.

**ARTHUR**  
**Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything.**

**_[Merlin puts on Arthur's hauberk and surcoat, followed by the gorget, vambraces, pauldron, and couter. Next, his mail coif, belt, sword belt, dagger, and sword. Merlin hands Arthur his helmet.]_**

**ARTHUR**  
**That was much better. Not that it could have got any worse.**

**MERLIN**  
**I'm a fast learner.**

**ARTHUR**  
**I hope, for you sake, that's true.**

"It is," Merlin says in that annoyingly cheerful way only he can.

**MERLIN**  
**Good luck.**

**_[EXT. TOURNAMENT GROUNDS - DAY]_**

**Arthur marches into the arena and acknowledges the crowd. Merlin watches from the entrance**

**GAIUS**  
**Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?**

Merlin slouches in his chair and grumbles, Hunith smiles at how close they are getting in such a short time.

**MERLIN**  
**It... _[sighs]_ It isn't totally horrible all the time.**

**_[Arthur fights his opponent.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Yes! _[claps]_**

Arthur looks at Merlin in surprise, "you were rooting for me?"

"I had to didn't I? I mean what would happen if someone saw me not rooting for you?" Merlin teases, Arthur and Gwaine chuckle.

**_[Valiant fights in the arena. He knocks down Sir Ewan, whose helm rolls off. Valiant pins him down with his shield.]_**

**VALIANT**  
**Strike him.**

**_[Serpents come out of shield.]_**

**VALIANT**  
**Strike him!**

**_[Serpent bites Sir Ewan. Valiant hits him and stands up. Crowd cheers. Arthur and Merlin see Sir Ewan lying motionless on the ground.]_**

Arthur glares darkly at Valiant on the screen. If looks could kill, the wall would have exploded.

"Coward," hisses Gwaine, Hunith nods defiantly.

**MERLIN**  
**I think he's badly hurt.**

**_[Gaius enters the arena with his medical bag.]_**

"Thank goodness for Gaius," whispers Kait.

**_[GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_**

**_Merlin enters and puts down Arthur's armor._**

**MERLIN**  
**How is he?**

**GAIUS**  
**It's most odd. Look at this. See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite.**

**Merlin**  
**How could he've been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight.**

**GAIUS**  
**But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis.**

**MERLIN**  
**Can you heal him?**

**GAIUS**  
**Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote.**

**MERLIN**  
**What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?**

**GAIUS**  
**Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die.**

**MERLIN**  
**He was fighting Knight ****Valiant.**

"That's how you figured it out," realizes Gwaine.

Hunith looks at her son in pride.

**GAIUS**  
**What's that?**

**MERLIN**  
**Nothing.**

Arthur turns to Merlin, "let me guess... _your_ going to go tramping to his room and do something stupid. Am I right?"

Merlin thinks for a bit, then nods and grins. Hunith closes her eyes and sighs.

**_[VALIANT'S GUEST CHAMBERS]_**

**_Valiant walks through the Red Ribbon Chamber and Merlin spies him from around the corner and follows to spy on Valiant in his guest quarters. Valiant pulls a mouse out of a cage_**

**VALIANT**  
**Dinner time. Come on.**

"Ugh," groans Kait.

**_[Valiant feeds it to the snakes in the shield.]_**

"That's... disturbing," Gwaine says, disgusted.

**_[Merlin scurries away, but Valiant hears him and follows. Merlin hides in an alcove of the Criss-cross Corridor and Valiant gives up the chase.]_**

**_[GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_**

******_Gaius _****_sits beside Ewan when Merlin enters_**

**MERLIN**  
**I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic.**

**GAIUS**  
**Are you sure?**

"Duh, what else would it be," Kait exclaims aspirated.

**MERLIN**  
**The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur.**

Arthur looks at Merlin with fondness, "you trusted me even then."

Merlin flashes his dimples and shrugs.

**GAIUS**  
**Is there any chance you might be mistaken?**

**MERLIN**  
**I know magic when I see it.**

**GAIUS**  
**Perhaps, but have you any proof?**

**MERLIN**  
**Don't you believe me?**

**GAIUS**  
**I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?**

**MERLIN**  
**What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!**

"That's noble Merlin but it doesn't work that way, you must have proof." Arthur says sadly. Gwaine sighs but agrees.

**GAIUS**  
**But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight.**

"That _has_ to change," mutters Arthur.

**MERLIN**  
**What? So what I say doesn't count for anything?**

**GAIUS**  
**I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is.**

"Not for long," Arthur lifts his chin.

"Thank you, Arthur."

**_[TRAINING GROUNDS/TOURNAMENT GROUNDS]_**

**_Merlin and Arthur watch as a serving boy uses a step ladder to put on the helm of Arthur's next opponent._**

"You... are going to fight, that?..." Hunith stutters.

Gwaine and Merlin snort, Hunith glances at them.

Arthur smirks a bit and nods.

**MERLIN**  
**You're telling me you've got to fight that?**

**ARTHUR**  
**Yes, and he's strong as a bear. But he's slow.**

**MERLIN**  
**Ah, and you're fast.**

**ARTHUR**  
**Exactly.**

"You seem surprised Arthur, is Merlin not as stupid as you thought?" Kait grins.

Arthur says nothing but fights a smile as he crosses his arms.

**_[Merlin finishes helping Arthur with his armour. Morgana absently strokes Guinevere's cloak in the stands.]_**

"What on earth is she doing?" Merlin squints his eyes, but the others look just sa confused as he.

**GWEN**  
**You're not worried, are you?**

**MORGANA**  
**No.**

**_[Merlin sees Valiant put down his shield. Gaius approaches Merlin.]_**

**GAIUS**  
**How're you getting on?**

**MERLIN**  
**Fine. Just doing my job. Minding my own business.**

"why Merlin you sound a bit frustrated," jokes Gwaine.

"Huh, wonder why," Merlin rolls his eyes.

**_[Arthur fights the bear knight and wins. Valiant wins his next match. Merlin and Gaius look at the final brackets.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final. He'll use the shield to kill him.**

"Nah," waves off Kait," you wouldn't let 'em." Merlin flashes his dimples at her.

**_[GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_**

**_Merlin sits beside Ewan when Gaius enters_**

**GAIUS**  
**Merlin, about what I said yesterday... Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me, but you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this.**

**MERLIN**  
**But we don't have any proof.**

**GAIUS**  
**Well, if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote...Well, that's another matter.**

Arthur groans, "I know that look on your face, Merlin."

Said wizard chuckles.

Hunith sighs, she also knows that look.

**_[Merlin gets up and leaves.]_**

**GAIUS**  
**Merlin?**

**_[COUNCIL CHAMBERS]_**

**_The knights toast_**

**KNIGHTS**  
**Long live Valiant!**

**UTHER**  
**So Valiant, do you think you stand a chance of defeating my son?**

**VALIANT**  
**He is a great warrior, My Lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent.**

Arthur snorts.

**_[Merlin peeks into the Council Chamber.]_**

"How many times have you snuck by and eavesdropped?" Arthur looks at Merlin expectantly.

"You'll see." Merlin chuckles.

**UTHER**  
**You should stay in Camelot after the tournament. I could do with more knights like you.**

Like a flip of a coin Arthur goes from playful to anger, "a knight? That man is no knight. He is a coward. I would rather take my life than become like him."

"Lets hope you don't have to," comments Gwaine.

**VALIANT**  
**I'd be honoured, My Lord.**

Kait snorts.


	4. Chapter 4: S1E2 Valiant Pt2

**_[VALIANT'S GUEST CHAMBERS]_**

**MERLIN**  
**_[casts a spell]_**

Arthur rolls his eyes, "always with the spells, Merlin?"

Merlin grins, "always."  
Laughing Gwaine shakes his head.

**_[The door unlocks. Merlin enters and takes a sword from a rack, approaching the shield. Merlin turns to the door when he hears someone approaching. a snake slithers out of the shield and poises to strike.] _**

Hunith gasps, "Merlin!"

"Don't worry mother, I see it." Merlin reassures her, she calms a bit.

**_[Merlin sees the shadow of the snake and turns around to cut off its head. the other snakes come out, but Merlin drops the sword, grabs the first snake head and runs out of the room.]_**

Arthur's jaw drops, "did you actually just kill the thing?"

Merlin chuckles.

**_[GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_**

**_Gaius drains some venom from the snake head_**

"It looks so fake," whispers Kait.

"Trust me, it wasn't." Mutters Merlin with a chuckle.

**GAIUS**  
**I'll get started preparing the antidote.**

**MERLIN**  
**I'm going to tell Arthur.**

**GAIUS**  
**You'll need this.**

**_[Gaius hands Merlin the snake head.]_**

**GAIUS**  
**And Merlin, what you did was very brave.**

"You looks so smug," laughs Kait.

**_[ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS]_**

**_Arthur dining in his chambers_**

**ARTHUR ****_[sceptically]_**  
**You? You chopped its head off?**

"Exactly!" exclaims Arthur.

**MERLIN**  
**Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat.**

**ARTHUR**  
**Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot.**

**MERLIN**  
**Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him.**

**ARTHUR**  
**I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating.**

**MERLIN**  
**Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you. Look at it!**

"You had so much confidence in me," smiles Arthur.

**_[Merlin picks up the snake head.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?**

**_[Arthur takes the snake head and looks it over.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything. I wouldn't lie to you.**

Arthur looks at Merlin, "that is what truly made up my mind. What made me question the system, when you thought nothing you said counted, when you said nothing you said or did mattered."

Merlin's clear blue eyes light up and he gives Arthur a full show of his dimples.

**ARTHUR**  
**I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true.**

**MERLIN**  
**I swear it's true.**

**ARTHUR**  
**Then I believe you.**

"And _that_ is when I truly believed you were a good man." Merlin responds.

**_[GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_**

**_Valiant is escorted through the Square to the Council Chamber of Doom. Gaius treats Sir Ewan in the Physician's Chambers. Ewan wakes_**

**GAIUS**  
**Welcome back.**

**EWAN**  
**There was a snake on his shield. It came alive.**

**GAIUS**  
**You're weak. The snake's venom is still in your system.**

**EWAN**  
**I must warn Arthur.**

Arthur smiles.

**GAIUS**  
**Arthur already knows. He's requested an audience with the King. Now, they'll want to talk to you. Rest. You'll need your strength. I need to fetch more herbs. I'll be right back.**

**_[Snake slithers to Ewan's bed and strikes him.]_**

The smile is wiped off his face and Arthur and Gwaine growl low.

**_[COUNCIL CHAMBER]_**

**_Uther enters_**

**UTHER**  
**Why have you summoned the court?**

**ARTHUR**  
**I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament.**

**UTHER**  
**Valiant, what do you have to say to this?**

**VALIANT**  
**My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?**

**UTHER**  
**Do you have evidence?**

**ARTHUR**  
**I do.**

**_[Arthur motions for Merlin to come forward. Merlin hands Uther the snake head.]_**

**_[GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_**

**_Gaius mixing a potion_**

**GAIUS**  
**I'm afraid this potion tastes like toad water, but it'll get you back on your feet. Ewan?**

**_[Gaius checks for Ewan's pulse.]_**

**[Council Chamber]**

**UTHER**  
**Let me see this shield.**

**MERLIN ****_[whispers to Arthur]_**  
**Don't let him get too close.**

Hunith is proud, "you protected him even though he would kill you without a blink."

**ARTHUR**  
**Be careful, My Lord.**

**_[Arthur draws his sword. Uther inspects the shield. Gaius enters the room.]_**

**GAIUS ****_[whispers]_**  
**Merlin.**

**ARTHUR ****_[whispers]_**  
**We need Ewan. Find out what's happening.**

**_[Merlin nods.]_**

**VALIANT**  
**As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield.**

**ARTHUR**  
**He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive.**

**UTHER**  
**Then how am I to know that what you say is true?**

**ARTHUR**  
**I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic.**

**UTHER**  
**Where is this witness?**

**ARTHUR**  
**He should be here...**

"Oh no," whispers Hunith as she closes her eyes.

**_[Arthur turns to Gaius and Merlin.]_**

**ARTHUR**  
**Where's Ewan?**

**MERLIN**  
**He's dead.**

**UTHER**  
**I'm waiting!**

**ARTHUR**  
**I'm afraid the witness is dead.**

Merlin hangs his head.

**UTHER**  
**So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?**

**ARTHUR**  
**No. But my servant fought one of the snakes from...**

**UTHER**  
**Your servant?**

Gwaine hisses threatening at the cruel look on Uther's face.

** You made these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?**

**ARTHUR**  
**I believe he's telling the truth!**

**VALIANT**  
**My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?**

**MERLIN**  
**I've seen those snakes come alive!**

**UTHER**  
**How dare you interrupt?! Guards!**

**_[Guards begin taking Merlin away.]_**

Hunith indraws a sharp breath and immediately pleas, "Arthur!..." She knows from what she has seen that the prince would take care of her son.

**VALIANT**  
**My Lord.**

**UTHER**  
**Wait!**

**VALIANT**  
**I'm sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account.**

**UTHER**  
**You see? This is how a true knight behaves - with gallantry and honor.**

Arthur's lip curls.

**VALIANT**  
**My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal.**

Now Arthur's dark blue eyes flash dangerously even as Merlin snorts, "does he ever withdraw? _Oh_ no, he _always_ has to fight," his voice drops to a mutter, "even when it means I have to save his sorry..." Merlin trails off as Arthur rolls his eyes.

**UTHER**  
**Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?**

**ARTHUR**  
**No!**

**UTHER**  
**Then what am I to make of these allegations?**

"Morgana looks so concerned," Kait says sadly.

**ARTHUR**  
**Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology.**

**VALIANT**  
**Accepted.**

**[Arthur's chambers]**

**_Arthur mopes in his chambers_**

**ARTHUR**  
**I believed you, I trusted you, and you made me look a complete fool.**

"Oh no, Arthur," whispers Kait sadly.

**MERLIN**  
**I know it didn't go exactly to plan.**

**ARTHUR**  
**"Didn't go to plan"?! My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward! YOU HUMILIATED ME!**

Merlin looks away.

**MERLIN**  
**We can still expose Valiant.**

**ARTHUR**  
**I no longer require your services.**

**MERLIN**  
**You're sacking me?**

**ARTHUR**  
**I need a servant I can trust.**

Gwaine's eyes flash as he clenches his jaw.

**MERLIN**  
**You can trust me!**

**ARTHUR**  
**And look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight!**

**[Dragon's Cave]**

**_Merlin goes to see the Dragon_**

**MERLIN**  
**Where are you? I just came to tell you: whatever you think my destiny, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person! That's it. Goodbye.**

Kait and Arthur snort.

**KILGHARRAH**  
**If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny.**

**MERLIN**  
**How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?**

**KILGHARRAH**  
**A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that.**

Merlin closes his eyes and shakes his head, he has head those words so many times.

**MERLIN**  
**Oh, great. Just what I needed, another riddle.**

**KILGHARRAH**  
**That your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth.**

**MERLIN**  
**What is that supposed to mean?**

**KILGHARRAH**  
**You know, young warlock, this is not the end. It is the beginning.**

**MERLIN**  
**Just give me a straight answer!**

**[Main Square]**

**_Merlin sits on the steps in the Square. Guinevere approaches_**

**GUINEVERE**  
**Hello, Merlin.**

**MERLIN**  
**All right?**

**_[Guinevere sits next to him.]_**

**GUINEVERE**  
**Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?**

**_[Merlin nods.]_**

**GUINEVERE**  
**What are you going to do?**

Merlin laughs fondly, "she believed me just like that."

Hunith smiles, remembering the girl.

**MERLIN**  
**Why does everyone seem to think it's down to me to do something about it?**

**GUINEVERE**  
**Because it is! Isn't it? You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong.**

**MERLIN**  
**And how do I do that?**

**GUINEVERE**  
**I don't know.**

**_[Merlin catches sight of a dog statue.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**That's it.**

Hunith frowns, "what are you thinking of?"

"Ya what _are_ you thinking?" Gwaine repeats with just a bit of twinkle in his eye.

**GUINEVERE**  
**Where are you going?**

**MERLIN**  
**Do you have a wheelbarrow?**

**[Gaius' Chambers]**

**_Merlin wheels in the dog statue_**

**GAIUS**  
**What are you doing with that?**

**MERLIN**  
**I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves.**

**_[Merlin puts the statue in his chamber and pull the magic book out from under a floor board.]_**

"Oh Merlin," Hunith smiles, unlike the rest of them she caught on with what her son was trying to do.

**MERLIN**  
**_"Bebay odothay. Bebay odothay arisan quickum."_**

**_[Merlin tries out the spell]_**

**MERLIN**  
**_Bebay odothay arisan quickum. Bebay odothay arisan quickum._**

Kait chuckles.

**[Morgana's chamber]**

**_Morgana has a nightmare about Arthur fighting Valiant and jerks awake_**

**MORGANA ****_[whispers]_**  
**Arthur!**

"She cared about you then."

**_[Morgana gets up and goes to the window to watch Arthur practicing in the Square below.]_**

**[Merlin's room]**

**[****_Merlin tries the spell over and over but nothing happens._****]**

Arthur and Gwaine bursts out laughing at all the ways (and positions) Merlin tried the spell.

**[Arthur's chambers]**

**_Merlin enters Arthur's open chambers_**

**ARTHUR**  
**I thought I told you to get out of my sight.**

Kait scolds.

**MERLIN**  
**Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow. He'll use the shield against you.**

**ARTHUR**  
**I know.**

"You believe him," Gwaine says astonished.

**MERLIN**  
**Then withdraw. You have to withdraw.**

**ARTHUR**  
**Don't you understand? I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?**

**MERLIN**  
**Valiant will kill you. If you fight, you die.**

**ARTHUR**  
**Then I die.**

Merlin huffs and glares at the screen.

**MERLIN**  
**How can you go out there and fight like that?**

**ARTHUR**  
**Because I have to. It's my duty.**

**[Merlin's room]**

**_[Merlin wakes early the next morning with the spell book in his lap, and speaks drowsily.]_**

**MERLIN**  
**_Bebay odothay... arisan quickum._**

Arthur and Gwaine chuckle, but quickly muffle it at the glares from Kait and Merlin.

"Excuse me for staying up all night trying to save your arse." Merlin rolls his eyes knowing this wouldn't be the last time.

Arthur grins and ruffles Merlin's hair, earning another glare, this time playful.

**_[Valiant sharpens his sword near the tournament grounds. Arthur stands in the arena and looks around.]_**

**[Arthur's Chambers.]**

**_Arthur's old serving boy, Morris, helps him with his armour. Morgana enters, Morris quickly bows and exits._**

Merlin snorts.

**_Morgana puts her hands on Arthur's back and he begins to turn around_**

**MORGANA**  
**Let me.**

**_[She fixes the strap for the gorget and tightens the vambrace.]_**

**MORGANA**  
**I used to help my father with his armour.**

Gwaine and Merlin lower their heads slightly. They too had lost or never had a father.

**_[She hands him his helmet.]_**

**ARTHUR**  
**Thanks.**

**_[Arthur turns to leave.]_**

**MORGANA**  
**Arthur, be careful.**

**_[Arthur nods.]_**

**ARTHUR**  
**See you at the feast.**

**[Tournament Grounds]**

**_Arthur enters the arena. Arthur and Valiant put on their helmets prepare to fight_**

**[Merlin's room]**

**_Merlin mumbles the spell with his eyes closed._**

**MERLIN**  
**_Bebay odothay arisan quickum._**

**[****_There's a growl, but Merlin keeps repeating the spell.]_**

Gwaine laughs, "how did you not hear that?"

Merlin blushes, "I had been thinking and wanting it to happen so much I thought I had imagined it."

Hunith smiles and quietly laughs with the others.

**MERLIN**  
**_Bebay odothay arisan quickum._**

**_[The Rottweiler barks.]_**

Even merlin chuckles this time.

**MERLIN**  
**I did it!**

Arthur's body shakes as he laughs, "well that woke you up fast." Merlin rolls his eyes, but smiles.

**_[The dog starts lunging at Merlin, he rushes out of the room and shuts the door. Gaius enters.]_**

**GAIUS**  
**Arthur's fighting Valiant!**

**MERLIN**  
**I know. I'm on my way. Oh, whatever you do, don't go into my room. We'll deal with it later.**

**_[Gaius peeks into Merlin's room and the Rottweiler barks at him.]_**

Hunith giggles, "he's just like you Merlin."

Merlin shakes his head, "he just haaad to look."

**[Tournament grounds]**

**_Arthur and Valiant fight, Merlin franticly watches. _**

**_Merlin sees an opportunity._**

**MERLIN**  
**_Bebay odothay arisan quickum._**

Arthur's curious, "why did you wait?"

"I had to make sure you weren't to close," Merlin turns to him.

Arthur nods, looking thoughtful.

**_[The snakes come out of the shield. The crowd stands up in surprise.]_**

**VALIANT**  
**What are you doing? I didn't summon you!**

The tree boys smirk.

**UTHER**  
**He is using magic.**

"No dur...!" Merlin exclaims as he rolls his eyes. Kait chuckles.

**ARTHUR**  
**And now they see you for what you really are.**

Arthur looks at Merlin, "you know I always wondered why they came out early." Merlin flashes his dimples for a split second.

**VALIANT**  
**_[chuckles]_**

**_[Valiant sends the snakes to the ground.]_**

**VALIANT**  
**Kill him!**

**_[Arthur backs up toward the stands]_**

"You know you weren't really in danger by then. I wouldn't have let them hurt you." Merlin says with a glint in his eye

Arthur smiles fondly at his best friend, "I know."

**_[Morgana grabs the sword from the knight sitting next to her and throws it to Arthur.]_**

**MORGANA**  
**Arthur!**

Everyone smiles at their relationship back then.

**_[Arthur catches it.]_**

"Nice catch," mutters Kait.

**_[Swings at Valiant and then kills the snakes. Arthur disarms Valiant and runs him through.]_**

**ARTHUR**  
**It's looks like I'll be going to the feast after all.**

**_[Valiant drops and the crowd cheers.]_**

**_[Arthur slaps Merlin's shoulder on his way out of the tournament grounds.]_**

Merlin smiles.

**[Banquet Hall]**

**Arthur escorts Morgana to the feast**

**UTHER**  
**My honourable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion.**

**_[The court applauds and Arthur offers Morgana his arm.]_**

**ARTHUR**  
**My Lady.**

**_[Morgana curtsies.]_**

**MORGANA**  
**My champion.**

Merlin rolls his eyes, "and his head gets bigger."

Arthur smirks, planning on a bit of revenge for all the comments later.

**MERLIN**  
**See, I told you he gets all the girls and the glory.**

**GAIUS**  
**And he owes it all to you.**

Gwaine and Arthur nods and Arthur says, "its true."

**MORGANA**  
**Has your father apologised yet for not believing you?**

**ARTHUR**  
**He'll never apologise. I hope, uh, you're not disappointed Valiant's not escorting you.**

**MORGANA**  
**Turns out he wasn't really champion material.**

**ARTHUR**  
**That was some tournament final.**

**MORGANA**  
**Tell me about it. It's not every day a girl gets to save her prince.**

Gwaine snickers.

**ARTHUR**  
**Uh, I wouldn't say I needed exactly saving. I'm sure I would've thought of something.**

Merlin snorts, "more like I would have thought of something."

**MORGANA**  
**So you're too proud to admit you were saved by a girl.**

Merlin huffs, "always. He'd rather die," he trails off muttering, "gets rather annoying especially when it your job so save his..."

Arthur scolds.

**ARTHUR**  
**Because I wasn't.**

**MORGANA**  
**You know what? I wish Valiant was escorting me.**

**ARTHUR**  
**Me too. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you.**

**MORGANA**  
**Fine!**

**ARTHUR**  
**Fine.**

**_[Morgana storms off to talk to Guinevere. Arthur turns to Merlin.]_**

Gwaine cracks up laughing, " two are like little children! You have your tantrum then run off to your servants." Merlin snorts out a laugh, and Arthur scowls.

**ARTHUR**  
**Can you believe Morgana? She says she saved me. Like I needed any help.**

Snorts.

**I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you.**

"I'm impressed, Uther would have never spoken to a servant let alone apologize." Gwaine says.

Merlin smiles, "Arthur is a good man, better than his father."

**MERLIN**  
**No, don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and call it even.**

**ARTHUR**  
**Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drink****s for my servant.**

Kait breaths out a laugh, "nice try though."

**MERLIN**  
**Your servant? You sacked me.**

**ARTHUR**  
**Now I'm rehiring you.**

**MERLIN**  
**_[snorts]_**

**ARTHUR**  
**My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My, uh, armour needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables.**

Merlin shakes his head and grins.


	5. Chapter 5: S1E3 The Mark of Nimueh

**KILGHARRAH**

**_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin._**

Kait sighs, and the others just ignore her now, rolling their eyes.

**_[NIMUEH'S CAVE]_**

Merlin looks down at the sight of Nimueh, one of the many things he wishes he didn't have to do.

**NIMUEH**  
**_Berbay odothay arisan yeldo_**

**_[Nimueh places a magic egg, containing an afanc she sculpted, into water.] _**

"What's that?" Gwaine asks curiously.

Merlin's lip curls in disgust, "dark magic."

**_[It travels through underground waterways to a manmade cavern. Nimueh watches Camelot from her water basin]_**

Arthur frowns, when was this?

**NIMUEH**  
**_Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, aliese hine, to Camelot he cymþ_**

Arthur and Gwaine stiffen at the name of Camelot.

**_[LOWER TOWN]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Aren't you scared?**

**GAIUS**  
**Of what?**

**MERLIN**  
**That you might catch whatever it is.**

**GAIUS**  
**I'm the court physician, Merlin. This is part of my job. Most of the time there's nothing really to be scared of.**

Merlin snorts.

**_[Turns over corpse to reveal white skinned, white eyed face]_**

**MERLIN**  
**You were saying?**

**GAIUS**  
**People mustn't see this. They will panic.**

Gwaine is pale, "I can see why."

**_[GUINEVERE'S HOUSE]_ **

**_Gwen and her father get ready at home_**

**Add a photo to this gallery**

**GUINEVERE**  
** Dad, here's your sandwich. **

**TOM**  
** Ooh. Mmm, what's in it? **

**GUINEVERE**  
** It's smoked pigeon. But I'd say there's more smoke than pigeon. **

**TOM _[Laughing]_**  
**You're such a good girl to me. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** And I've done you some watercress soup tonight. **

**TOM**  
** Don't tell me, with more water in it than cress? **

**_[She laughs and they hug]_ **

Arthur looks down, he wishes he had done more. She was so happy with his there, now there is an underlining sadness.

**GUINEVERE**  
** I'll see you later. **

**TOM**  
** Okay. Bye. **

**_[EXT. OUTSIDE DRAWBRIDGE - DAY]_ **

**_Merlin and Gaius wheel the body over the castle drawbridge. Gwen approaches carrying the flowers she had at home_**

**GUINEVERE**  
** What are you doing? **

**MERLIN**  
** Er... just moving something. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Looks heavy. **

**MERLIN**  
** Earm, it's nothing really. Erm... did someone got you flowers? **

"Smooth..." jokes Gwaine, nodding sagely.

**GUINEVERE**  
** Oh! No. _[giggle]_ Would you like one? A purple one. Purple suits you.**

Arthur snorts, trying to hold his fit of laughter.

** Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you. **

Gwaine sings, "someones got a cruuuush."

Merlin blushes and Arthur's laugher vanishes immediately.

Merlin stutters, half jokingly, "now Arthur remember this is before you were together, and she is more like a sister now.

**MERLIN**  
** Thanks. Well, er... **

**_[Merlin sticks the flower in his scarf. Gwen smiles.]_ **

**MERLIN**  
** Er... see you. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Bye. **

**_[MORGANA'S CHAMBERS]_ **

**_Gwen enters with flowers_**

**MORGANA**  
** You look happy. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** I picked these for you. **

**MORGANA**  
** Oh, that's so sweet. **

Merlin looks down, "she was so kind, it's my fault."

Arthur looks at him, but Merlin just shakes his head.

**GUINEVERE**  
** Something to cheer you up. I know you're not sleeping well. **

**MORGANA**  
** You cheer me up. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Would you like me to put them in water for you? **

**_[GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_ **

**_Merlin and Gaius looking at body with magnifying glass_**

**GAIUS**  
** I've never seen anything like this before. **

Hunith pales, if Gaius has never seen anything like it...

**MERLIN**  
** Do you think it could be some kind of plague? **

**GAIUS**  
** No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power? **

**MERLIN**  
** You think it's caused by magic? **

**ARTHUR**  
** Merlin! **

**_[Merlin opens door before Arthur can come in and see the body]_ **

**MERLIN**  
** Erm... I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late. **

**ARTHUR**  
** Don't worry. I'm getting used to it. **

Hunith and Gwaine laugh at the look on Arthur's face as he says that.

**_[Arthur furrows his brow when he sees the flower in Merlin's scarf. Merlin looks down at it]_ **

**MERLIN**  
** Oh, er... Gwen, she gave it to me. **

**ARTHUR**  
** Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now. **

**MERLIN**  
** Okay. **

**_[Merlin closes the door]_ **

**MERLIN**  
** Gaius... **

**GAIUS**  
** I heard. **

**MERLIN**  
** Wait, why couldn't he just tell you himself? **

**GAIUS**  
** Because that's the way it is. You're a servant. **

Arthur shifts.

**MERLIN**  
** Wha... if he knew who I was, what I've done... **

**GAIUS**  
** You'd be a dead servant. Right, get this covered up. **

**MERLIN**  
** Hey, I'm not your servant. **

**GAIUS**  
** No, you're my dogsbody. Come on, hurry up. **

This suprises a bark of laughter from the mother of the last Dragonlord

**_[COUNCIL CHAMBERS]_ **

**UTHER**  
** What's happened to him? **

**GAIUS**  
** I don't know, Sire. It's the second case I've seen today. **

**UTHER**  
** Why didn't you report it to me? **

**GAIUS**  
** I was attempting to find the cause. **

**UTHER**  
** What did you conclude? **

**GAIUS**  
** I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. The scientific process is a long one. **

**UTHER**  
** What are you concealing from me? **

Gwaine laughs, "oh I don't know, a sorcerer-"

Merlin corrects him in the middle of his rant, "warlock."

"-a book over magic, sorcery its self, the fact that the 'plague' if caused by magic-"

Thankfully Arthur interrupts him, "Gwaine shut up."

"Yes Sire," Gwaine says sarcastically.

**GAIUS**  
** Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours, and it's spreading fast. **

**UTHER**  
** What is the cause? **

**GAIUS**  
** I think you should say that the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery. **

"Big mistake," at some looks Merlin explains, "at the mere mention of magic Uther becomes unreasonable."

Arthur lets out a ragged, frustrated breath as he knew Merlin was right, he just didn't like it.

**_[Uther pulls Arthur aside]_ **

**UTHER**  
** We must find who did this. **

**ARTHUR**  
** I will, Father. **

**UTHER**  
** Conduct door to door searches. Increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates. And lend the physician your servant. **

**ARTHUR**  
** Merlin? But... **

"I'm touched," Merlin says dramaticly, "you would be lost without me."

Arthur scolds, and cuffs the back of Merlin's head lightly.

**UTHER**  
** I'm going to need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly. **

**ARTHUR**  
** Yes, Father. **

**_[EXT. LOWER TOWN - DAY]_ **

**_Arthur and guards search the city. Merlin and Gaius walk through town. Merlin sees a sick person_**

**MERLIN**  
** Gaius? Gaius. He's still alive. **

**GAIUS**  
** I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him. **

**MERLIN**  
** But we haven't tried. **

**GAIUS**  
** If we don't know what a disease is, then how can we cure him? **

**MERLIN**  
** With magic. **

Gwaine scolds, "did you have to say it so loud mate?"

**GAIUS**  
** Have a look. They're suspicious of everyone. **

Arthur nods, "Gaius is right Merlin."

**This is not the time to be using magic. Science will lead us to the source of the disease. **

**_[GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_ **

**_Gaius heats a vial of liquid_**

**MERLIN**  
** What are you doing? **

**GAIUS**  
** I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach. **

Kait retches, and the boys laugh.

**MERLIN**  
** Will that tell you who did it? **

"How on Earth will that tell you who did it, _Mer_lin." Arthur exclaims.

Merlin scolds, "It's Gaius, who knows what will tell you what."

Hunith shrugs, its true.

**GAIUS**  
** No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind. **

**MERLIN**  
** Why would someone use magic like that? **

**GAIUS**  
** Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends. **

**MERLIN**  
** But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't. **

**GAIUS**  
** It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it. **

"Like a sword," Arthur realizes, "it can be used to kill, or defend."

Merlin beams, and nods happy that Arthur is learning.

**_[Arthur and guards burst in]_ **

**ARTHUR**  
**_[To Guard] _Over there. _[To Gaius]_ Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town. **

**GAIUS**  
** What for? **

**ARTHUR**  
** A sorcerer. **

"You found one," sings Kait.

**GAIUS**  
** But why would he be here? **

**ARTHUR**  
** I'm just doing my job. **

**GAIUS**  
** We've nothing to hide. Go on, then. Search. **

**ARTHUR**  
** All these books and papers? **

**GAIUS**  
** My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish. **

Merlin snorts, 'that's the best way to get Arthur not to read something, tell him its about science. He hates science."

Arthur scowls, wondering how many times Merlin has used this trick.

**ARTHUR**  
** What's this room up here? **

**MERLIN**  
** Er, it's mine. **

**GAIUS**  
** And what do you expect to find in there? **

**ARTHUR**  
** I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments. **

**GAIUS**  
** What've you done with the magic book I gave you? **

**_[Merlin looks worried. Arthur enters his room]_ **

"Merlin, you idiot." Arthur sighs.

**ARTHUR**  
** Merlin, come here. Look what I found. **

Hunith sucks in a breath.

**_[Merlin goes in]_ **

**ARTHUR**  
** I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard. **

They all laugh after the stress of the situation.

Hunith speaks through her fit of laughter, "he always was messy, even in the village his room was like a pig pen."

**_[Merlin spots book on the floor and magically covers it with his bed sheet. Arthur looks under the bed, but misses the book. He leaves Merlin's room]_ **

**ARTHUR**  
** How long do you think it may be before you find a cure? **

**GAIUS**  
** It depends on how many interruptions I get. **

**ARTHUR**  
** Of course, I'm sorry._ [To Guards]_ We're finished here. **

**_[They exit. Gaius closes the door]_ **

**GAIUS**  
** We have to hide that book. **

**MERLIN**  
** No. We must use it. **

**GAIUS**  
** Don't be stupid. **

**MERLIN**  
** If I have this legacy then what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks. **

**GAIUS**  
** You want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad? **

"Yes,' Arthur, Gwaine and Kait say dryly.

**Merlin, your life is destined for more important things. **

**MERLIN**  
** But if I don't practice, then how will I get to be this great warlock?! **

Merlin mutters, "I got my wish, there were and are many many times I had to practice my magic. Arthur and I are like dark magic magnets, its annoying."

**GAIUS**  
** There will come a time when your skills will be recognised. **

**MERLIN**  
** When?! How long do I have to wait? **

Merlin sighs, "many many years."

**GAIUS**  
** Patience is a virtue, Merlin. **

**MERLIN**  
** Sitting by and doing nothing, that's a virtue? **

**GAIUS**  
** Your time will come. **

**MERLIN**  
** I could cure that man we saw. **

Hunith scolds.

**GAIUS**  
** I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest, Merlin... **

**MERLIN**  
** It is when it would save a life. **

**GAIUS**  
** It's no good just saving one person. We have to discover how this illness is spreading. **

**MERLIN**  
** Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer! **

**GAIUS**  
** A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town. **

**MERLIN _[sigh]  
_So what can we do? **

**GAIUS**  
** Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all. **

**_[NIMUEH'S CAVE]_ **

**_[Nimueh watches the Afanc in her stone basin. a woman draws water from the spout in the Lower Town. covered bodies are lined up in the courtyard.]_ **

**_[COUNCIL CHAMBERS]_ **

**_Arthur enters the Council Chamber where Uther is waiting_**

**ARTHUR**  
** We searched everywhere, the entire city. **

**UTHER**  
** Nothing? **

**ARTHUR**  
** I don't know where else to look. **

**UTHER**  
** I want you to impose a curfew. No one is to be allowed onto the streets after the great bell. **

**ARTHUR**  
** Father? **

**UTHER**  
** And cordon off the lower town. **

Gwaine's eyes go wide.

**ARTHUR**  
** Why? **

**UTHER**  
** Because that's where most of the victims are. Let's isolate it, stop this disease from spreading. **

**ARTHUR**  
** What about the people who live there? **

"Ya, what about those people?" Gwaine scowls fiercely.

**UTHER**  
** Don't you think I haven't considered it? What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city. **

**_[Arthur bows and exits]_ **

**_[GAIUS'S CHAMBERS]_ **

**_Gaius and Merlin examine another corpse_**

**GAIUS**  
** What's different about this victim? **

**MERLIN**  
** Er... she's a woman. **

Gwaine laughs, and Arthur covers his eyes and shakes his head.

**GAIUS**  
** Sometimes I do wonder whether you're a magical talents were given to the right person. Anything else? **

**MERLIN**  
** Erm... she's a courtier. **

**GAIUS**  
** Ah. **

**MERLIN**  
** How does that help us? **

Kait snorts.

**GAIUS**  
** Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town. So what does that mean? **

**MERLIN**  
** Erm... that, that she hasn't spoken to any townspeople. **

**_[Gaius looks pained]_ **

**GAIUS**  
** Yes, it suggests that the disease is not spread by contact. **

**MERLIN**  
** Oh, and they probably ate different food. **

**GAIUS**  
** Good. Anything else? **

**MERLIN**  
** Erm... I doubt they breathe the same air. **

**GAIUS**  
** So what's the only thing they do share? **

**MERLIN**  
** Water. Water? You think the disease is spread through water? **

Arthur chuckles and Merlin glares at him, he finally figured it out.

**GAIUS**  
** Merlin, you're a prodigy. **

**_[Gaius hands Merlin a bucket. Merlin walks to Lower Town well]_ **

**_[GUINEVERE'S HOUSE]_ **

**_Gwen ties her cloak_**

**GUINEVERE**  
** It's time to get up, Dad. Dad? **

**_[She turns him over]_ **

**TOM**  
** Gwen. **

**_[Tom is magically sick. Guinevere panics and runs to the castle crying, passing Merlin at the well]_ **

The five of them pale.

**MERLIN**  
** Gwen? Gwen! **

**_[Merlin grabs bucket of water and runs after her]_ **

**_[GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_ **

**_Gwen enters_**

**GAIUS**  
** Gwen! **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Gaius. **

**GAIUS**  
** You have the sickness? **

**_[Guinevere shakes her head]_ **

**GUINEVERE**  
** My father! Please, Gaius, he's all I have. **

Arthur looks pained.

**GAIUS**  
** Gwen, I have no cure. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** I am begging you! **

Merlin himself must look away, and as he does he sees Arthur swallow.

**GAIUS**  
** I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve. **

"But not me," Merlin whispers.

**_[Gaius takes her hand]_ **

**GAIUS**  
** I'm sorry, Gwen. **

**_[She runs out of the room]_ **

**MERLIN**  
** There must be something we can do. **

**GAIUS**  
** My best. Let's hope that this can provide some answers. **

**MERLIN**  
** But that'll be too late for Gwen's father. **

**GAIUS**  
** I fear you may be right. **

**_[Gaius puts some of the water in a jar, and places a flower in it. Merlin goes to his room]_ **

**_[Merlin checks on snoring Gaius, pulls out his magic book and leaves]_ **

**_[EXT. OUTSIDE LOWER TOWN - NIGHT]_ **

**_[Merlin sneaks past the guards]_ **

"Merlin!..." Hunith scolds, Arthur agreeing with her.

**GUARD ONE**  
** What about over...in there? **

**GUARD TWO**  
** Certainly, sir. **

**_[The guards poke into haystacks checking for the scorer. A guard approaches Merlin's hiding spot]_ **

**MERLIN _[whispers]_**  
**_Onstyrian, onbregdan._ **

**_[A door across the street creaks open. A guard nears to the door and it hits him in the face.] _**

"O-hooooo!" Gwaine yells, "I nned to take you with me to the tavern! Fights will be so much more entertaining."

Merlin rolls his eyes, "I'm not going to fight for you Gwaine."

Gwaine looks disappointed.

**_[Merlin goes to Guinevere's house. Guinevere and Tom are sleeping. Merlin puts a poultice under Tom's pillow]_ **

**MERLIN**  
**_þu fornimst adl fram guman._ **

Everyone but Merlin groans.

Arthur rubs his eyes, how many times does his idiot put himself in danger?

**_[The sickness leaves Tom's body. Merlin exits and watches them outside the door.] _**

"You didn't take the magic pouch thingy!" yells Gwaine, he face palms, "you idiot!"

Merlin smirks and rolls his eyes.

**_[Tom wakes and touches Guinevere's head, which is resting on his bedside]_ **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Father? **

**TOM**  
** Gwen. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** What's happened? I can't believe it! **

**_[Hugs her father]_ **

**_[NIMUEH'S CAVE] _ **

**_[Nimueh continues watching in her stone basin as ore covered bodies are laid out in the Square. ]_ **

**_[COUNCIL CHAMBER]_ **

**_Arthur reaches for glass vial with the tainted water and flower in it_**

**GAIUS**  
** Don't touch it. I had this in the water for no more than a few hours. **

Merlin chuckles, "yes you don't touch Gaius's experiments, ever. Let me tell you from experience."

Arthur laughs, "what did you do,"

Merlin scowls, "nothing..."

Hunith rolls her eyes.

**UTHER**  
** Where's the water from? **

**GAIUS**  
** The pump from where the people take their daily supply. **

**ARTHUR**  
** We have to stop the people from using it. **

**GAIUS**  
** The city cannot survive without water. **

**UTHER**  
** We have to find this sorcerer! **

**ARTHUR**  
** I don't believe that they're inside Camelot. **

**UTHER**  
** Then extend the search to the villages! **

**ARTHUR**  
** We've started, but I can't search the entire kingdom. **

Merlin sighs, "knowing Nimueh she may not even be in the kingdom."

Arthur frowns, "What happened to Nimueh anyway, you would think she would be helping Morgana."

Merlin shifts uncomfortably, "she's... gone."

"Gone...?"

"Dead."

"How?" Arthur's eyebrows scrunch together.

Merlin half smirks but fidgets again, "she pissed me off."

Everyone but Hunith and Kait stare at Merlin in utter shock.

Kait starts cracking up and Hunith shakes her head.

Gwaine sputters, "b-but I've pissed you off before."

Merlin shakes his head, "you may have annoyed me but it takes a lot to make me mad."

"And what did she do to achieve such an accomplishment?" Arthur leans forward, curious.

Merlin starts ticking them off his fingers, "Almost killed me, almost killed you, almost killed you again, almost killed me again though that time I was willing, almost killed Mother, she _did_ kill Gaius, then when she found out I had magic she wanted me to join her, almost all the sorcerers think I want to join them just cause I have power its getting annoying, oh then when I refused, big shocker, she tried to kill me again aaaannnd rea_lly_ pissed me off."

Arthur and Gwaine's eyes are wide, Arthur clears his throat, "I see. It does take a lot to make you mad, remind me not to get on your bad side. Ahem, well... Wait... what do you mean you were willing that time."

Kait mutters under her breath, "that took you a bit."

Arthur sends a glare her way.

"You will see soon," is all Merlin says.

**UTHER**  
** And I can't stand by and watch our people dying. **

**_[Arthur nods and exits]_ **

**_[MORGANA'S CHAMBERS]_ **

**Merlin enters. Gwen hums as she gathers Morgana's clothes**

**MERLIN**  
** How's your father? Is he feeling better? **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Yeah, it's incredible. It's a miracle. **

**MERLIN**  
** His skin's clear, back to normal? **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Yes. **

**MERLIN**  
** Great! **

**GUINEVERE**  
** You don't seem surprised. **

Gwaine snorts, "he's not."

**MERLIN**  
**No, no, I am. It's a miracle. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** But how did you know he was well? **

Gwaine streaches, "oh, a little birdy told him."

Merlin rolls his eyes.

**MERLIN**  
** Er... because you're smiling. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** That's really weird because I haven't told anyone, but you know. How could you know? **

**MERLIN**  
** Yeah. Alright. You finally found out, I'll tell you. **

Arthur's eyes bug out, "you told her!"

Merlin just smirks and nods to the screen.

**_[swallows]_ I'm psychic. **

"Oh..."

**GUINEVERE _[Giggles]_**  
**No, you're not. **

**MERLIN**  
** It's true. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Alright, what am I thinking? **

**MERLIN**  
** That I'm not psychic. **

Kait snorts.

**GUINEVERE _[Giggles]_**  
**You're strange. I... I don't mean that in a nasty way. You're just funny. I like that. **

Gwaine sighs dramatically and gets an elbow to the ribs.

**MERLIN**  
** Erm, er, I'm pleased for you. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Thank you. **

**MERLIN**  
** What for? **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Don't know, just for asking. **

Several snorts.

**MERLIN**  
** I didn't like to see you upset. I have to...get on. **

Arthur raises his eyebrows and nods real big and slow, as if to say _suuuure._

Merlin rolls his eyes.

**_[He waves awkwardly. She waves back. Merlin leaves. Guinevere smiles]_ **

**_[EXT. LOWER TOWN BLACKSMITHS - DAY]_ **

**_Tom works at his forge. Townspeople watch him. Arthur approaches with guards_**

**ARTHUR**  
** The story is you were sick. **

**TOM**  
** Not any more. **

**ARTHUR**  
** Perhaps you were suffering from some other ailment? **

**TOM**  
** Oh, you're joking. I felt like death itself, not enough strength in me to stir the air. **

Gwaine scolds, "why couldn't he just say somethin' else?"

Merlin shrugs, "he didn't know of a reason not to."

**ARTHUR**  
** Then... what happened? **

**TOM**  
** Oh, I don't know. Suddenly it was gone. I'm fitter than I was before. **

Hunith frowns, "why do you think that is?"

The warlocks eyes furrow, "I think its because of my power."

Nods...

**ARTHUR**  
** That's remarkable. Was anybody with you when all this happened? **

**TOM**  
** Just my daughter, Gwen. **

Arthur groans and sits back heavily.

**_[Arthur leaves and Tom goes back to work. Arthur and guards search Guinevere and Tom's house. Guard finds glowing poultice]_ **

Merlin swallows with guilt.

**_[MORGANA'S CHAMBER]_ **

**_Gwen humming as she carries away a vase full of flowers. Arthur and guards enter_**

**ARTHUR**  
** Seize her. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** No. **

**ARTHUR**  
** Guinevere, I'm arresting you for crimes and contraventions of the laws of Camelot, that you did practice enchantments. **

**_[Morgana enters]_ **

**MORGANA**  
** Gwen? **

**GUINEVERE**  
** But what have I done? I haven't done anything! Help me, please! **

**MORGANA**  
** What are you doing? **

**ARTHUR**  
** I found a magic poultice in her house. **

"I'm sorry," whispers Merlin as he swallows.

**MORGANA**  
** Oh, that's ridiculous. **

**ARTHUR**  
** Then how else do you explain her father's recovery? **

**MORGANA**  
** Well, she's innocent! I know she's innocent. **

**ARTHUR**  
** What can I do? I can't turn a blind eye! **

**_[Arthur exits and Morgana scoffs]_ **

**_[UPPER CORRIDOR] _ **

**_[Arthur and guards drag Gwen down the Upper Corridor]_ **

**GUINEVERE**  
** No, please. You've got to listen to me! Please, I haven't done anything wrong! You have to listen to me, please! I am innocent, I swear! Let me go! I swear to you! **

Tears fill Arthur's eyes and his breath labors.

**[Guinevere turns her head and sees Merlin approaching her] **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Merlin! Merlin, please help me! _[to guards]_ Why won't you listen to me?! **

**_[Gaius takes Merlin's arm and escorts him out]_ **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Please listen to me! **

**_[GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_ **

**_Merlin and Gaius enter and Gaius slams the door_**

**GAIUS**  
** What have you done?! **

"Hey," protests Gwaine.

**MERLIN**  
** What? **

**GAIUS**  
** I warned you! Oh, I understand. You thought you were doing good. **

**MERLIN**  
** I couldn't let her father die knowing I could cure him. **

**GAIUS**  
** Didn't you think it might look a bit suspicious, the curing of one man? **

**MERLIN**  
** Well then, all I have to do is... I'll cure everyone! No one will ever have to know it was magic. **

"Ohh no Merlin," whispers Hunith sadly, "it would either kill you or leave you unable to do anything."

Merlin smiles, "I know mother, although I could do it now with almost no draw back, then it would almost certainly kill me."

Hunith's eyes widen, her boy had gotten so much more powerful.

**GAIUS**  
** It's too late! They think Gwen's a sorceress! They think she caused the disease! **

**MERLIN**  
** But she didn't! **

**_[Merlin rushes to leave]_ **

**GAIUS**  
** Oh, and how are you going to prove that?! **

**_[Merlin stops to think, then leaves]_ **

"Wwwwhhat are you about to do Merlin?" draws Arthur suspiciously.

**_[COUNCIL CHAMBER]_ **

**_Arthur enters and guards drag Gwen in behind him_**

**GUINEVERE**  
** Please listen to me I have done nothing, please! I swear I haven't done anything! **

**_[Guards drop her on the floor]_ **

**UTHER**  
**_[to Arthur] _Well done. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Why will no one believe me?! He got better, he just recovered. I didn't do anything! **

"No," Merlin casts his eyes downward. "I did."

Gwaine smacks the back of his head, "and because of that her father lived. Besides she got out." Gwaine looks at Arthur, "right?"

Arthur nods.

**_[Morgana enters]_ **

**MORGANA**  
** I believe you. Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally. **

**UTHER**  
** And what of this poultice that was found? **

**GUINEVERE**  
** What poultice? I don't know anything about a poultice! **

Merlin groans.

**UTHER**  
** It was found in your house. Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** I can't! **

**UTHER**  
** I will show you no mercy. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** I am not a witch. I don't know how to stop the illness! **

**UTHER**  
** If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty... **

Kait grits her teeth.

**GUINEVERE**  
** But I told you, I... **

**UTHER**  
** It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment. And under the circumstance I have no choice but to sentence you to death. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** No. **

**UTHER**  
** I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you. **

Merlin sighs, "unfortunately even if Nimeuh dies the disease would still continue."

"Really?" frowns Arthur.

Merlin nods.

"Huh."

**GUINEVERE**  
** No! No! **

**UTHER**  
**Take her away. **

**_[Guards drag Guinevere backwards out of the room]_ **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Please, no! I'm innocent! Please, please, no! Please help me! Please, I beg you! No! **

**_[Courtiers leave. Morgana watches Guinevere get dragged off, then turns to Uther]_ **

**MORGANA**  
** I know Gwen, she's my maidservant, not an enchantress. **

**UTHER**  
** Have you ever seen an enchantress? Believe me, they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye. **

**MORGANA**  
** I've seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she was a sorceress, why would she do this? Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with a snap of her fingers? Like an idle king! **

Merlin agrees readily.

**UTHER**  
** You have no right! **

**MORGANA**  
** You have no right to cast a judgement on that girl! **

**UTHER**  
** I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom! I take no pleasure in this! **

Kait and Merlin snorts, Arthur wants to be angry at them but finds he can't.

**MORGANA**  
** But you're sentencing the wrong person! **

**ARTHUR**  
** She's right, Father. You hear the word magic, you no longer listen. **

Merlin smiles at his best friend.

**UTHER**  
** You saw it for yourself. She used enchantments. **

**ARTHUR**  
**Yes, maybe. But to save her dying father, that doesn't make her guilty of creating a plague. One's the act of, of kindness, of love, the other of evil. I don't believe evil's in this girl's heart. **

**UTHER**  
** I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom may perish. **

Merlin rolls his eyes, he makes the same speech over and over.

**ARTHUR**  
** I understand that. **

**UTHER**  
** One day you may become King. Then you will understand. Such decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom. **

**ARTHUR**  
** I know. Witchcraft is an evil, father. So is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be King, and I don't know what kind of king I will be, but I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime. **

Merlin beams, even then Arthur would have been a great king. Arthur smiles at Merlin's beaming.

**UTHER**  
** I fear you're right. She's played with fire, and sadly she must die by fire. **

"I don't think that's how that works," Gwaine says as he flips his precious hair over his shoulder.

**_[Morgana leaves. Arthur paces the Council Chamber]_ **

**_[GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_ **

**_Arthur enters and guards drag Gwen in behind him_**

**MERLIN**  
** I thought I was doing good and that curing Gwen's father would help her. I thought I was saving a life. It seemed so simple. **

**GAIUS**  
** An easy solution is like a light in a storm, Merlin. Rush for it at your peril, for it may not always lead you to a safe harbour. **

**MERLIN**  
** I can see that now. **

**GAIUS**  
** How many times have I warned you about the responsibilities of being a warlock? **

Merlin chuckles.

**MERLIN**  
** I must see her. **

**_[DUNGEONS]_ **

**_Merlin leaves, goes down stairs to the dungeon, passes a crying Morgana on Wrought Iron Stairway_**

**MERLIN**  
** Gwen. **

**_[Guinevere tries to get to the cell door, but her chains don't stretch that far. She's been crying]_ **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Thank you. **

**MERLIN**  
** What for? **

**GUINEVERE**  
** For coming to see me. **

**MERLIN**  
** I'm sorry. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** It's not your fault. **

**MERLIN**  
** Well... **

**GUINEVERE**  
** It's alright. Don't worry about me. There's no point crying about it. I mean...I mean, I'm not saying that you were going to cry about me. Obviously I don't think that. **

Gwaine coughs, Arthur and Merlin glare at him.

**MERLIN**  
** Oh, Gwen. I can't have this happen. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Please, one thing. You, you don't have to, but... **

**MERLIN**  
** What? **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Remember me.**

Kait scolds affectionately, "of course he will, what's he going to do, forget you?" she snorts, "that's likely."

**MERLIN**  
** You're not going to die. I'm not going to let this happen. **

**_[Merlin leaves, rushing up the Wrought Iron Stairway]_ **

**_[COUNCIL CHAMBERS]_ **

**_Uther consulting his advisors_**

**UTHER**  
** What if burning this witch doesn't stop the poison? How do I protect my people? My men have closed down the water pumps. **

**GAIUS**  
** But the emergency supply won't last for much longer. We have to find a way of cleansing the water of the disease. **

**UTHER**  
** But how? **

**GAIUS**  
** Well... **

**_[The doors open and Merlin bursts in]_ **

**MERLIN**  
** It was me! It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father! **

This causes an uproar in the room.

"MERLIN YOU IDIOT!" Arthur yells.

Gwaine smacks the back of Merlin's head and says, "what were you thinking Mate?!"

Hunith just plain yells, "Merlin!"

Merlin scowls, "well I wasn't about to let her die for me. There will be plenty of other times for you to yell at me so will you just watch?!"

Gwaine's eyes were wide and wild. His lips, which usually smiled, were in a grim line, but he nods one sharp movement.

Hunith seeths but can see the underlining pain in Merlin so she quiets for him.

Arthur on the other hand, his eyes are blazing and his nostrils flare. It takes all he has not to hit Merlin upside the head. Arthur clenches his jaw and crosses his arms, "fine, but just be glad I was there to get you out of that mess."

Merlin rolls his eyes, "ya, and forever after Uther thought I had a mental disease."

"You do..." chorus Arthur and Gwaine dryly.

**_[The Council members stare at him]_ **

**MERLIN**  
** Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am! **

**_[Gaius stands up]_ **

**GAIUS**  
** Merlin! Are you mad? **

**MERLIN**  
** I cannot let her die for me. _[to Uther]_ I place myself at your mercy. **

**GAIUS**  
** He doesn't know what he's talking about. **

**MERLIN**  
** I do. **

**UTHER**  
** Then arrest him. **

Arthur growls. Yes actually growls.

**ARTHUR**  
** Father, please! I can't allow this! This is madness! There's no way Merlin is a sorcerer. **

**UTHER**  
** Did you not hear him? **

**ARTHUR**  
** Yes. **

**UTHER**  
** He admitted it. **

**ARTHUR**  
** He saved my life, remember. **

"Merlin throws his hands in the air, "and WHY can't I save your like _and_ be a _warlock_?"

Gwaine snorts, "because they are simple minded and can only grasp one."

Merlin cracks up laughing and Arthur glowers, "he is your king, and I am still your Crown Prince."

Gwaine smirks at Arthur and rolls his eyes.

Artyhur sighs, 'I can have you put in the stocks for that."

Merlin smirks, "by the time we get out of here you will have forgotten about it."

Arthur's brows furrow, "what are you talking about? How many times have you saved me?"

"More times then I can count."

Arthur shakes his head.

Kait says with a smirk, "even I can't tell you, while we will be watching 65 different times in each of these Merlin saves you're butt more than once."

Arthur lets out a breath and shakes his head, "and here I thought you were useless."

**UTHER**  
** Why should he fabricate such a story? **

**ARTHUR**  
** As Gaius said, he's got a... grave mental disease. **

Merlin sighs, "thanks Arthur..."

**UTHER**  
** Really? **

**ARTHUR**  
** He's in love. **

**MERLIN**  
** What? **

**ARTHUR**  
** With Gwen. **

Gwaine busts up laughing, he falls off his chair and rolls on the floor.

Gwaine almost calms himself but when he saw Merlin and Arthur glaring at him he started all over again.

**_[Uther grins]_ **

**MERLIN**  
** I am not. **

**ARTHUR**  
** Yes, you are. **

**MERLIN**  
** No way. **

**ARTHUR**  
** I saw yesterday with that flower she'd given you. **

Merlin and Arthur scold.

**MERLIN**  
** I'm not in love with her. **

**_[Arthur puts his arm around Merlin]_ **

**ARTHUR**  
** It's alright. You can admit it. **

**MERLIN**  
** I don't even think of her like that! **

"Thank goodness." I think you can guess a certain blond who said that.

**UTHER**  
** Perhaps she cast a spell on you. **

**_[Arthur looks at his father worriedly. Uther snickers. Other council members snicker, and Arthur smiles in relief]_ **

**ARTHUR**  
** Merlin is a wonder, but the wonder is that he's such an idiot. There's no way he's a sorcerer. **

Kait snorts, "ohh the irony."

Arthur smiles in amusement.

**UTHER**  
** Don't waste my time again. Let him go. **

**_[GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_ **

**_Uther consulting his advisors_**

**MERLIN**  
** Arthur's the idiot. **

**GAIUS**  
** No. He was right to do what he did. And, thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity. **

**MERLIN**  
** What else could I do? It's my fault Gwen's going to die. **

**GAIUS**  
** Yes, but you don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames. You do it by finding out what's causing the disease! **

**MERLIN**  
** Well, whatever it is, one thing's for sure: Arthur isn't going to find it. He thinks he is so sharp! But even when I told him I was a wizard, he still couldn't see it. **

Arthur sighs, unfortunately this is true.

**GAIUS**  
** Sometimes they're pretty hard to spot. **

**MERLIN**  
** Well, maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat. **

**GAIUS**  
** I don't think you'll find one big enough. **

Arthur straitens, "hey!"

Merlin snickers.

**Anyway, forget that. If we're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water. **

**_[WATER CAVERN] _ **

**_[Gaius and Merlin go to the underground entrance to the water supply]_ **

**_[NIMUEH'S CAVE] _ **

**_[Nimueh watches Merlin and Gaius in her stone basin]_ **

**_[WATER CAVERN]_ **

**GAIUS**  
** The water from here supplies the whole town. Take a sample. **

**_[Merlin puts bottle in the water]_ **

Merlin shutters and the others look at him strangely.

**GAIUS**  
** Let's take it back and examine it. **

**_[An Afanc rears up out of the water]_ **

The others pale, now they understand.

**MERLIN**  
** What the hell was that? **

**_[Gaius takes Merlin's arm and they leave]_ **

**_[30:25, GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_ **

**_Gaius and Merlin look at a book_**

**GAIUS**  
** Here. It was an Afanc. **

**MERLIN**  
** An...a what? **

**GAIUS**  
** A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer. Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where? [_looks at shelves of books_] **

**MERLIN**  
** That could take days. Gwen'll be dead by then. **

**GAIUS**  
** Have you got a better idea? **

**_[Merlin sees pyre being built in the Square on his way to the dungeons. He sees Guinevere lying on the cell floor]_ **

**MERLIN**  
** Gwen? I'm going to get you out. I will. **

Hunith smiles, he is so much like his father.

**_[Merlin leaves]_ **

**_[31:36, KILGHARRAH'S CAVE]_ **

**MERLIN**  
** Hello? **

**KILGHARRAH**  
** Hello._ [Flies down]_ The great warlock returns, as I knew he would. **

**MERLIN**  
** I need to know how to defeat an Afanc. **

**KILGHARRAH**  
** Yes, I suppose you do. **

Gwaine rolls his eyes.

**MERLIN**  
** Will you help me? **

**KILGHARRAH**  
** Trust the elements that are at your command. **

**MERLIN**  
** Elements? But what is it I have to do? **

**KILGHARRAH**  
** You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other. **

**MERLIN**  
** I, I don't understand. Just tell me what it is I have to do. **

**_[Kilgharrah flies off]_ **

**MERLIN**  
** No! Please, help me! **

**KILGHARRAH**  
** I have._ [Laughs]_ **

Merlin scolds and folds his arms, "I still can't get an answer from him."

**MERLIN**  
** Oh, yeah, right. Thanks. **

**_[32:32, COUNCIL CHAMBERS]_ **

**_Arthur enters_**

**UTHER**  
** Have you found anything more? **

**ARTHUR**  
** I've tried. I can keep looking. **

**UTHER**  
** People are dying, we can't delay any longer. We must kill the witch. Bring her execution forward to tonight. **

Merlin's eyes widen.

Arthur nods grimly.

**_[Arthur bows his head and exits]_ **

**_[33:03, GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_ **

**_Merlin frantically searches through books. Gaius enters_**

**GAIUS**  
** Merlin, what are you doing? **

**MERLIN**  
** Looking for a book. **

**GAIUS**  
** You going to tell me which one? **

**MERLIN**  
** A book on elements. **

**GAIUS**  
** Elements? **

**MERLIN**  
** Yes. Which one would I find them in? **

**GAIUS**  
** Well, most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process. **

**MERLIN**  
** But how would they help me kill the Afanc? **

**GAIUS**  
** Well, the Afanc is a creature made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements. **

**MERLIN**  
** What about the other two? **

**GAIUS**  
** Well, perhaps they will destroy it. You want fire. Wind and fire. How did you find this out? **

**MERLIN**  
** Erm... I just knew, you know? One of my powers. **

Arthur threw his hands into the air, "_Mer_lin! Did you think Gaius was an idiot?"

**GAIUS**  
** What else do your powers tell you? **

**MERLIN**  
** That I am only one side of a coin. The brighter side, obviously. **

Arthur whacks the back of Merlin's head, "I'll show you brighter side."

**GAIUS**  
** And who's the other side? **

**MERLIN**  
** I think that might be Arthur. **

Arthur sighs in exasperation and Gwaine rolls his eyes, grinning.

**MORGANA**  
** They're bringing forward the execution. We have to prove Gwen's innocence. **

**GAIUS**  
** We're trying. **

**MORGANA**  
** Please, just tell me what I can do to help. **

**MERLIN**  
** We need Arthur. **

**MORGANA**  
** Arthur? **

**MERLIN**  
** There's a monster, an Afanc, in the water supply. That's what's causing the plague. **

**MORGANA**  
** Well, we must tell Uther. **

**GAIUS**  
** The Afanc's a creature forged by magic. Telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen. He'd just blame her for conjuring it. **

**MORGANA**  
** So what are we to do? **

**MERLIN**  
** We need to destroy it. Then the plague will stop and Uther may see sense. **

**MORGANA**  
** And that's why you need Arthur. **

**MERLIN**  
** He's our best chance. But he won't want to disobey the King. **

**MORGANA**  
** Leave that to me. **

Arthur chuckles and shakes his head, "you're the reason she came to me all those times?"

Merlin grins, flashing Arthur his dimples.

**_[Morgana exits. Gaius gives Merlin the keys to the water supply tunnels]_ **

**_[34:34, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS]_ **

**_Arthur enters. Morgana is waiting for him_**

**ARTHUR**  
** You alright? Sorry about all this. _[He indicates the mess on the table] _Merlin's not been in today. **

Gwaine chuckles, "and the princess can't take care of himself.'

Merlin snorts, "especially back then."

Arthur shoves Merlin slightly.

**MORGANA**  
** Poor Merlin. **

Kait and Gwaine snicker.

**ARTHUR**  
** Yeah. **

**MORGANA**  
** To offer to give up his life to save Gwen's. I certainly can't imagine any man loving me so much. **

**ARTHUR**  
** No, I certainly can't imagine that either. **

**_[Morgana smirks]_ **

**MORGANA**  
** That's because you're not like Merlin. He's a lover. **

Merlin blushes as Gwaine bust up laughing.

**ARTHUR**  
** Yeah, maybe that's because I haven't found the right person to love. **

**MORGANA**  
** Sadly the age of gallantry seems to be dead. You look around and all you see are small men, not big enough to fill their armour. There's not one of them that's able to stand up for what is right. **

Kait snickers, "it's still like that in my world."

**_[Arthur smirks at Morgana's obvious manipulative insult]_ **

** ARTHUR**  
** What do you want me to do? **

Hunith chuckles and shakes her head, just like siblings.

**_[35:15, WATER CAVERN]_ **

**_Morgana and Arthur walk into the Square where Merlin meets them. Arthur draws his sword. They open tunnel door and Arthur lights a torch before they descend_**

**ARTHUR**  
** You'd better be right about this, Merlin. **

**_[They hear low growl. Morgana gasps]_ **

**ARTHUR**  
** You should stay here. **

**MORGANA**  
** I'm coming with you. **

**ARTHUR**  
** No. **

**MORGANA**  
** Scared I'll show you up? **

Merlin nods, snickering.

**ARTHUR**  
** Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you. **

**MORGANA**  
** Well good thing he doesn't know about it then. **

**ARTHUR**  
** I'm telling you, Morgana, turn back. You could get hurt. **

**MORGANA**  
** You could too... if you don't get out of my way. **

**_[Merlin's amused. Arthur rolls his eyes]_ **

The two boys/men mimic their younger selfs.

**MORGANA**  
** How are we going to find it? **

**MERLIN**  
** I just hope we do before it finds us. **

**[_Arthur spins around_] **

**ARTHUR**  
** Stop. **

**MERLIN**  
** What? **

**ARTHUR**  
** It's just a shadow. **

**[_They keep moving. The Afanc creeps out of shadows behind them. They reach the water source_] **

"Nooo it wasn't," Gwaine says slowly.

"well we can see then _now_, G_waine_." Arthur says frustrated but amused.

**ARTHUR**  
** Spread out. **

**_[They split up. Arthur hears a growl and Afanc swipes at him from behind, then disappears. Morgana rushes to him]_ **

**MORGANA**  
** What is it? Are you alright? **

**ARTHUR**  
** Yeah. **

**MERLIN**  
** Did you see it? **

**ARTHUR**  
** Yes. **

**MERLIN**  
** What did it look like? **

**ARTHUR**  
** It... it's quick. **

**_[The Afanc come up in front of Morgana, who screams. Arthur goes for it, but it disappears again]_ **

**ARTHUR**  
** Where is it? **

**MERLIN**  
** I think it's gone this way! **

**_[They walk. The Afanc creeps slowly out around corner into full view. Arthur swings at it and loses his sword. It also swipes away Morgana's torch. Arthur circles it with a torch]_ **

**MERLIN**  
** Arthur, use the torch! **

**_[Arthur swings the torch]_ **

**MERLIN**  
**_Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan._ **

**_[Merlin's spell blows flames into the Afanc, incinerating it]_ **

Arthurs eyebrows raise and he looks at Merlin, "have ever done anything by myself." Merlin nods, "magically and no, don't you dare say getting myself dressed is not magical. Did I kill a magic creature, ever, by myself... unaided..?"

Merlin's mouth opens and closes like a fish, as he tries to think of one then he grins sheepishly and shakes his head.

Arthur sighs and lets his head fall back onto the chair with a thump.

**_[39:30, NIMUEH'S CAVE] _ **

**_[Nimueh watches in her stone basin]_ **

**NIMUEH**  
** Merlin. Mah!**

Hunith swallows and Gwaine pales, "that doesn't sound good." he said.

Both Merlin and Arthur shake their heads and say, "it wasn't."

Merlin shutters and Arthur swallows, remembering.

**_[She splashes the water in anger]_ **

**_[39:36, COUNCIL CHAMBER]_ **

**_Uther laughs over some parchment with his advisors_**

**UTHER**  
** It's very good. **

**GAIUS**  
** Good news, Sire. There are no new deaths, and those that are sick are recovering. **

**UTHER**  
** Good. Strange, I've never heard of an Afanc before. **

**GAIUS**  
** It's conjured from clay by powerful magic. The type that can only be invoked by an ancient sorcerer. One that has the power to mirror the spirit of life. I found this at the water source. **

**_[Shows him a cracked egg shell]_ **

**GAIUS**  
** It bears the mark of Nimueh. We must be vigilant, Sire. **

**UTHER**  
** Will I never be rid of her? **

Merlin sighs, "Uther was very familiar with Nimueh, unfortunately."

**GAIUS**  
** Sire. **

**UTHER**  
** Leave me! **

**_[Everyone exits. Uther sits on the throne, a sombre expression on his face]_ **

**_[40:38, DUNGEONS]_ **

**_guards open Gwen's cell. Gwen's father, Merlin, and Morgana enter_**

**GUINEVERE**  
** Dad! **

**_[They hug]_ **

**TOM**  
** Oh, my little child! **

They all smile at the exchange.

**_[Guinevere reaches to grasp Morgana's hand]_ **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Thank you! **

**MORGANA**  
** Don't thank me. It was more Merlin. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Really? **

**MORGANA**  
** He's the real hero here. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** I don't know what to say. **

**MERLIN**  
**_[shrugs]_ I didn't do anything. **

Snorts.

**TOM**  
** I'm- I'm grateful to you all. Come on, Gwen. **

**_[Tom and Guinevere leave]_ **

**MORGANA**  
** Merlin. I wanted you to know, your secret's safe with me. **

**MERLIN**  
** My secret? **

**MORGANA**  
** Merlin, don't pretend. I know what you did. **

**MERLIN**  
** You do? **

**MORGANA**  
** I saw it with my own eyes. **

three (I think you can guess who, yep Gwaine, Arthur, and Hunith) indrawn breaths fill the air.

Arthur exclaims, "she knew?"

Merlin shook his head and nodded to the screen.

**MERLIN**  
** You did? **

**MORGANA**  
** I understand why you don't want anyone to know. **

**MERLIN**  
** Well, obviously. **

**MORGANA**  
** But I won't tell anyone. You don't mind me talking to you about it? **

**MERLIN**  
** Er...no. I, I, it's, er...you have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden. **

Kait snickers.

**MORGANA**  
** Well, you can continue to deny it, but I think Gwen's a very lucky woman. **

Arthur and Gwaine bust up laughing.

**MERLIN**  
** Gwen? **

**_[Morgana puts her finger to her lips]_ **

**MORGANA**  
** It's our secret. **

**_[Morgana smiles as she leaves]_ **

** MERLIN**  
**_[sigh]_ **

**_[41:46, GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_ **

**_Merlin and Gaius eat dinner_**

**MERLIN**  
** This fish didn't come from the water, did it? **

"No! It came from the sky," laughs Gwaine.

**GAIUS**  
** Well, where else is it going to come from? The water's fine now. That's not your worry. This is the work of a very powerful sorcerer. I only hope you didn't come to her attention. **

"Oh, he did." says Kait as if Gaius was talking directly to her.

**MERLIN**  
** Doubt it. Well no one else seems to appreciate my skills. I just want someone to see me for who I am. **

**GAIUS**  
** One day, Merlin. One day. **

**MERLIN**  
** One day what? **

** GAIUS**  
** One day people won't believe what an idiot you were. **

"That's the truth," mutters Arthur.

**MERLIN**  
** Thanks. **

**_[NIMUEH'S CAVE]_ **

**_[As they toast, Nimueh watches them from her stone basin]_ **

Merlin's lip curls, "you know that's kinda creepy, knowing that it was watched."

**NIMUEH**  
** Merlin, you will pay for this! **

Arthur pales as to how close it was when Merlin paid.


	6. Chapter 6: S1E4 The Poisoned Chalice

**KILGHARRAH**  
**_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin._**

Arthur rolls his eyes.

**_[0:12, NIMUEH'S CAVE]_**

**NIMUEH _[chants a spell]_**

**_[Nimueh drops a flower petal into the water. She watches Merlin in the water.] _**

Gwaine leans back, "mate that's creepy."

Merlin nods, "tell me about it."

**_[She pulls out the petal, now transparent, and puts it in a silver goblet]_**

**NIMUEH**  
**Merlin.**

Arthur glares even as Hunith pales, what have her boys gotten into now.

**Nimueh enchants the chalice**

**_[0:48, THRONE ROOM]_**

**_[Bayard and his men arrive in Camelot, they meet Uther and his men in the Throne Room]_**

**UTHER**  
**Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people.**

"That's it?! That was so dramatic and you, Arthur, looked like you were on the verge of punching someone in the nose!" Kait yells, very disappointed and venting like she does every time she sees this episode.

Arthur blushes, "I was in a bad mood."

Merlin snorts.

**_[Uther and Bayard grasp arms. Both parties applaud while Nimueh stares at Merlin]_**

**OPENING CREDITS**

**_[2:10, UPPER CORRIDOR]_**

**_[Merlin passes Gaius in the Upper Corridor while carrying a heavy bag]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Why do I always get landed with the donkey work?**

**GAIUS**  
**You're a servant, Merlin. It's what you do.**

**MERLIN**  
**My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside.**

Arthur and Gwaine roll their eyes.

**GAIUS**  
**It's character building. As the old proverb says, hard work breeds... a harder soul.**

Hunith snorts and starts laughing.

Merlin complains, "you see? This is what I put up with."

**MERLIN _[knowingly]_**  
**There is no way that's a proverb. You just made that up.**

**GAIUS**  
**No. I didn't.**

**_[Nimueh fakes a fall right in front of Merlin]_**

Gwaine yells in outrage, "there is no way you fell for that! Please tell me you didn't fall for that. She is a TERRIBLE actress."

Merlin blushes and Arthur face palms.

**NIMUEH**  
**Sorry.**

**MERLIN**  
**It's alright.**

**NIMUEH**  
**Excuse me.**

**MERLIN**  
**Let me give you a hand with that.**

**_[Merlin crouches down and catches Nimueh's eye. They stand up]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Hi. I'm Merlin.**

Kait giggles and three heads turn to stare at her, "awwww isn't he _adorable!_" (this was my genuine reaction so I had to put it in here)

Merlin's ear turn beet red.

"Come on! You cant say he's not adorable right there."

Arthur scowls, he wishes things would go back to normal where the girls liked him instead of Merlin.

**_[He shakes her hand]_**

**NIMUEH**  
**Cara. You're Arthur's servant. That must be such an honour.**

**MERLIN**  
**Oh, yeah. It is. Well, you know, someone's got to keep the place running.**

Gwaine cracks up laughing and Arthur turns to Merlin slowly.

Merlin looks sheepish and Arthur raises his eyebrows, "an honor is it? That's a first and what were you saying about running the place? Hmm?"

"Nothing, prat."

"Idiot."

**NIMUEH**  
**Thank you, Merlin.**

**MERLIN**  
**Hmm?**

**_[He looks down at the pillow he picked up for her]_**

**MERLIN**  
**Oh, right. Yeah. Er, no problem.**

**NIMUEH**  
**It was nice meeting you.**

**_[Merlin watches her leave]_**

**GAIUS**  
**Shouldn't you be busy running the place?**

**_[Gaius laughs]_**

Hunith smiles.

**_[3:08, BAYARD'S GUEST CHAMBERS ]_**

**NIMUEH**  
**Alysan duru ronne.**

**_[The door opens. Nimueh enters and opens a box with two silver goblets inside. She replaces one of them with an identical one that she enchanted at the beginning]_**

**_[4:03, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS] _**  
**_[Merlin sets down Arthur's clothes for the feast and reels backwards, covering his face]_**

**MERLIN**

**When's the last time these were cleaned? **

**ARTHUR**  
** Last year some time. Before the Feast of Beltane. **

**MERLIN**  
** Did it end in a food fight? **

**ARTHUR**  
** Don't all feasts? **

"All good ones," grins Gwaine.

**MERLIN**  
** I wouldn't know. The airs and graces of the court are a mystery to me. **

**ARTHUR**  
** Not after tonight they won't be. **

**MERLIN**  
** I'm going to be at the banquet? **

**ARTHUR**  
** Not quite. You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it. Be sure to polish the buttons. Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight? **

Merlin groans.

**MERLIN**  
** Won't this do? **

**ARTHUR**  
** No. Tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot. **

Gwaine rolls his eyes, "*cough* Bull shit *cough*"

Arthur grins at him.

**_[Arthur holds them up for Merlin to see]_ **

**MERLIN**  
** You can't be serious. **

**_[5:12, HALL OF CEREMONIES]_ **

**_[Bayard signs the treaty in the Hall of Ceremonies. Gwen chuckles at Merlin's feathered hat]_ **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Nice hat. **

**MERLIN**  
** Thanks. **

_**[Arthur looks back at Merlin and smirks, trying not to laugh. Merlin shakes his head slightly]**_

**_[Merlin catches Nimueh's eye and takes off the hat. Gwen notices his gaze]_ **

**GUINEVERE**  
** She's pretty isn't she? For a handmaiden, I mean. **

**MERLIN**  
** She's pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden. **

Kait mutters something to herself no one else could hear, "Colin, your accent is showing." She giggles and the others fear she has gone insane.

**GUINEVERE**  
** Mmm. **

**_[Uther finishes signing the treaty and grasps arms with Bayard. crowd applauds and Gwen leaves Merlin]_ **

**BAYARD**  
** People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them. **

**_[a serving girl brings in the box with the goblets]_ **

**BAYARD**  
** As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last. **

**_[Nimueh approaches Merlin with fake anxiety in her voice]_ **

**NIMUEH**  
** Merlin, I need to speak to you. **

Merlin groans.

**BAYARD**  
** The wounds we received in battle... **

**MERLIN**  
** What is it? **

**NIMUEH**  
** Not here, please. I don't know who else to tell. **

**_[Merlin leaves with Nimueh. Gaius notices]_ **

**BAYARD**  
** Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look towards a future free from the toils of war. **

**_[6:47, CORRIDOR]_**

**_Nimueh and Merlin stop to talk in a corridor_**

**NIMUEH**  
** It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realised... **

**MERLIN**  
** Whoa, slow down. Start from the beginning. **

**NIMUEH**  
** Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal. We're supposed to knock. He didn't expect me to walk in... **

**MERLIN**  
** So what are you trying to say? **

**NIMUEH**  
** If he knows I said anything, he will kill me. **

**MERLIN**  
** I would not let that happen to you, I promise. Please tell me what you saw. **

**NIMUEH**  
** Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself. **

**MERLIN**  
** Cara...Tell me. What has Bayard done with the goblet? **

**NIMUEH**  
** He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall. **

**MERLIN**  
** What has he done with the goblet? **

**NIMUEH**  
** I saw him putting something in it. **

**MERLIN**  
** What? **

**NIMUEH**  
** I shouldn't! He'll kill me! **

Gwaine sits back and chews on his lip, "maybe she is a good actress, I'm not sure."

**MERLIN**  
** Please, tell me! Was it poison? **

**_[Nimueh nods. Merlin runs back to the Hall of Ceremonies and Nimueh smirks]_ **

The four of them scowl.

**_[7:34, HALL OF CEREMONIES]_ **

**BAYARD**  
** And may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther. **

**_[Every one stands to toast]_ **

**BAYARD**  
** Arthur. **

**_[Arthur starts to drink]_ **

**BAYARD**  
** The Lady Morgana. **

**_[Morgana nods. Arthur waits]_ **

**BAYARD**  
** The people of Camelot. **

**_[Arthur starts to drink]_ **

Gwaine chuckles, "wow Arthur, you want that poison."

"I was thirsty," Arthur protests.

**UTHER**  
** And to fallen warriors on both sides. **

**_[Everyone starts to drink]_ **

**MERLIN**  
** Stop! **

**_[Merlin runs in]_ **

**MERLIN**  
** It's poisoned! Don't drink it! **

**_[Merlin runs up to Arthur and takes his goblet]_ **

**UTHER**  
** What? **

**ARTHUR**  
** Merlin, what are you doing? **

**MERLIN**  
** Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison. **

**BAYARD**  
** This is an outrage! **

**_[Bayard and his men draw their swords, so do the knights of Camelot]_ **

**UTHER**  
** Order your men to put down their swords. **

**_[Camelot guards rush in]_ **

**UTHER**  
** You are outnumbered. **

**BAYARD**  
** I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged! **

**UTHER**  
** On what grounds do you base this accusation? **

**ARTHUR**  
** I'll handle this.**

**_[Arthur skirts around the table]_ **

**ARTHUR**  
** Merlin, you idiot. Have we been at the slow gin again? **

Hunith chuckles at the attempt to calm everything down.

**_[Arthur grabs Merlin and takes the goblet]_ **

**UTHER**  
** Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think why you think it's poisoned now. **

"Hey at least Uther gave him the time of day." Kait shrugs.

Arthur gives her one of his famous looks.

**MERLIN**  
** He was seen lacing it. **

**UTHER**  
** By whom? **

**MERLIN**  
** I can't say.**

**BAYARD**  
** I won't listen to this anymore. **

**UTHER**  
** Pass me the goblet. **

**_[Arthur hands it to him]_ **

**UTHER**  
** If you're telling the truth... **

**BAYARD**  
** I am. **

**UTHER**  
** Then you have nothing to fear, do you? **

Hunith sighs in relief, he won't make her boy drink it.

**_[Bayard sheathes his sword and reaches for the goblet]_ **

**UTHER**  
** No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself. **

Gwaine's lip curls in disgust.

**BAYARD _[snort]_ **

**_[Uther holds the goblet up to Merlin]_ **

**UTHER**  
** He'll drink it. **

Hunith gasps, he had thought to soon.

**ARTHUR**  
** But if it is poisoned, he'll die! **

**UTHER**  
** Then we'll know he was telling the truth. **

Merlin rolls his eyes, "ya, that's comforting."

**BAYARD**  
** And what if he lives? **

**[Merlin takes the goblet]**

**UTHER**  
** Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will. **

Merlin and Arthur both frown.

**GAIUS**  
** Uther, please! He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying! **

**UTHER**  
** Then you should've schooled him better. **

**ARTHUR**  
** Merlin, apologise. This is a mistake. I'll drink it. **

**MERLIN**  
** No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright. **

Arthur chuckles, "and you still wouldn't let me drink it."

Merlin snorts, "why would I."

**_[Merlin toasts to Bayard and Arthur.] _**

Arthur rolls his eyes, "you do like your dramatics don't you?"

Merlin grins.

**_[then drinks as Nimueh watches with glee. Gwen takes a few steps forward in her anxiety]_ **

**MERLIN**  
** It's fine. **

**UTHER**  
** He's all yours. **

**_[Gwen sighs in relief. Merlin chokes and falls to the floor unconscious]_ **

**UTHER**  
** It's poisoned. Guards seize him! **

**_[Arthur crouches over Merlin. Nimueh leaves. Gaius and Gwen crouch over Merlin]_ **

**GAIUS**  
** Merlin. Can you hear me? We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison. **

**_[Arthur picks up Merlin and Gwen grabs the goblet]_ **

Hunith looks to the prince, "Arthur. Thank you." She whispers.

**_[11:09, GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_ **

**_Arthur enters carrying Merlin. Gaius and Gwen follow_**

**GAIUS**  
** Lay him on the bed quickly; he's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel. **

**ARTHUR**  
** Is he going to be alright? **

**GAIUS**  
** He's burning up. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** You can cure him, can't you Gaius? **

**GAIUS**  
** I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet. **

**_[Gwen hands it to him]_ **

**GAIUS**  
** Ah. There's something stuck on the inside. **

**ARTHUR**  
** What is it? **

**GAIUS**  
** It looks like a flower petal of some kind. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** His brow's on fire. **

**GAIUS**  
** Keep him cool; it'll help control his fever.**

Merlin watches silently.

Arthur looks calm but he can't help glancing at Merlin from the corner of his eye, just to make sure he's still there.

**_[Gwen tends to Merlin while Gaius pulls out a book]_ **

**GAIUS**  
** Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree. **

**ARTHUR**  
** That's not particularly friendly. **

**GAIUS**  
** A Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive. **

**ARTHUR**  
** Sounds like fun. **

Merlin groans and pales.

**GAIUS**  
** Arthur, it's too dangerous.**

**ARTHUR**  
** If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin? **

Despite his protests he smiles fondly.

Hunith very much wants to hug Arthur but knows it would not be appropriate.

**GAIUS**  
** The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death . He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die. **

Merlin pales.

**_[13:08, Nimueh rides out of Camelot]_ **

**_[13:21, MORGANA'S CHAMBERS] _ **

**_Gwen enters_**

**GUINEVERE**  
** My Lady, I am so sorry I haven't been here to attend to you. **

**MORGANA**  
** Don't worry, I'm alright. How's Merlin? **

**GUINEVERE**  
** If Arthur comes back with the antidote in time, he'll be fine. **

**MORGANA**  
** Then he'll be fine. **

**_[Gwen sighs]_ **

**MORGANA**  
** You should be with him. I'll manage. I know what he means to you. Go. **

Arthur rolls his eyes, what he means to her ha!

**GUINEVERE**  
** Thank you. **

**_[13:44, RED RIBBON CORRIDOR]_ **

**_[Arthur walks with Uther down the Red Ribbon Corridor.]_ **

**UTHER**  
** What's the point of having people to taste for you if you're going to get yourself killed anyway? **

**ARTHUR**  
** I won't fail, no matter what you think. **

Arthur rubs his eyes.

**UTHER**  
** Arthur, you are my only son and heir. I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy. **

**ARTHUR**  
** Oh, because his life's worthless? **

**UTHER**  
** No, because it's worth less than yours. **

Arthur scolds.

**ARTHUR**  
** I can save him. Let me take some men. **

**UTHER**  
** No. **

**ARTHUR**  
** We'll find the antidote and bring it back. **

**UTHER**  
** No. **

**ARTHUR**  
** Why not?! **

**UTHER**  
** Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king. I'm not going to let you jeopardise the future of this kingdom over some fool's errand. **

**ARTHUR**  
** It's not a fool's errand. Gaius says that if we can get the antidote... **

**UTHER**  
** Oh, Gaius says? That's exactly what makes it so. **

**ARTHUR**  
** Please, Father. He saved my life. I can't stand by and watch him die. **

**UTHER**  
** Then don't look. This boy won't be the last to die on your behalf. You're going to be King. It's something you'll have to get used to. **

Gwaine's eye turn deadly.

**ARTHUR**  
** I can't accept that. **

**UTHER**  
** You're not going. **

**ARTHUR**  
** You can't stop me. **

**UTHER**  
** Damn it, Arthur, that's an end to it! You're not leaving this castle tonight. **

**_[14:51, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS]_ **

**_Arthur storms in, tosses his sword onto the table, and leans over the fireplace. Morgana enters_**

**MORGANA**  
** Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feast for entertainment. **

**ARTHUR**  
** Morgana, I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were alright. **

**MORGANA**  
** Disappointed actually. I was looking forward to clumping a couple around the head with a ladle. **

**ARTHUR**  
** I'm sure the guards could have handled Bayard and his men. **

**MORGANA**  
** Yeah, but why let the boys have all the fun? **

Kait chuckles.

**ARTHUR**  
** Morgana, you shouldn't get involved. It's dangerous. **

**MORGANA**  
** Spare me the lecture, I've already had it from Uther. **

**ARTHUR**  
** If it's any consolation, you weren't the only one. **

**MORGANA**  
** Not that I listen to him. Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences. **

**ARTHUR**  
** You think I should go? **

**MORGANA**  
** It doesn't matter what I think. **

**ARTHUR**  
** If I don't make it back, who will be the next king of Camelot? There's more than just my life at stake. **

**MORGANA**  
** And what kind of king would Camelot want? One that would risk his life to save that of a lowly servant? _[Morgana draws Arthur's sword]_ Or one who does what his father tells him to?_ [Morgana presents Arthur with the sword]_ **

**_[15:15, EXT. OUTSIDE - NIGHT]_ **

**_[Arthur rides across the drawbridge]_ **

**GAURDS**  
** Halt! **

**_[Arthur rides past the guards out of Camelot. Nimueh watches from her stone basin]_ **

**_[15:35, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS]_ **

**GUINEVERE**  
** He's getting hotter. **

**MERLIN _[muttering]_**  
** Him. Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** What language is that? **

**GAIUS**  
** None. The fever's taken hold. None of those words are his own. His pulse is weaker. **

"Nice save Gaius," Gwaine stage whispers.

**_[Gaius finds a large circular rash on Merlin's arm]_ **

**GUINEVERE**  
** What is it? **

**GAIUS**  
** That can't be right. The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** What does that mean? **

**_[Gaius checks his book with a magnifying glass]_ **

**GAIUS**  
** It says here that "once a rash appears, death will follow within two days." **

**GUINEVERE**  
** You said he had four days. **

Arthur pales, he hadn't known it was that close.

**GAIUS**  
** Something's increased the flower's potency. It warns that "the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation." **

**GUINEVERE**  
** An enchantment? But Bayard's no sorcerer. **

**GAIUS**  
** No he isn't. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Then who did this? **

**GAIUS**  
** It can't have been. She wouldn't dare come here. Unless... **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Unless what? **

**GAIUS**  
** What happened to that girl? **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Which girl? **

**GAIUS**  
** Just before Merlin burst into the hall one of Bayard's serving girls took him outside. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** She had dark hair. Very beautiful. **

**GAIUS**  
** Find her. Quickly. **

**MERLIN _[muttering]_**  
**Arthur... swa... **

**_[17:07, DUNGEONS]_ **

**_[Gwen checks the cells for Cara/Nimueh]_ **

**_[17:24, MORGANA'S CHAMBERS]_ **

**UTHER**  
** I expressly ordered Arthur not to go! **

**MORGANA**  
** I'd say it worked like a charm, too. **

Arthur groans.

**UTHER**  
** Not another word! **

**MORGANA**  
** My lips are sealed. **

**UTHER**  
** I should've put him under lock and key. **

**MORGANA**  
** You can't chain him up every time he disagrees with you. **

**UTHER**  
** Just you watch me! I will not be disobeyed! Especially by my own son! **

**MORGANA**  
** No. Of course you won't. **

**_[Morgana sits down at her desk to write. Uther approaches her]_ **

**UTHER**  
** You knew about this, didn't you? Morgana...don't lie to me. **

**MORGANA**  
** Arthur's old enough to make decisions for himself. **

**UTHER**  
** He's just a boy. **

**MORGANA**  
** Have you seen your son recently? You have to let him make his own mind up. **

**UTHER**  
** Even if it means letting him go to his death? **

Arthur grimaces, "such faith you have."

**[18:10, EXT. OUTSIDE - DAY] **

**[Arthur rides on his horse through the countryside, soon he approaches a large forest.] **

**_Arthur rides through the mountains._**

**_Nimueh watches him from her stone basin._**

**_She pulls up her hood and leaves her cave_**

** \- **  
**[18:34, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS] **

**_Merlin stirs restlessly. Gaius inspects Merlin's rash. Gwen enters_**

**GAIUS**  
** Let me guess, she wasn't there. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** No one has seen her since the banquet. Who is she? **

**GAIUS**  
** Not who she claims to be. **

"No kidding," Merlin mutters.

**GUINEVERE**  
** But you know, don't you? **

**GAIUS**  
** Cara. Though, that's not her name. Not her real name, anyway. **

"Nimueh," he hisses.

**GUINEVERE**  
** Then who is she? **

**GAIUS**  
** A powerful sorceress. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Well, we should tell Uther. Maybe he could send riders out after her. **

**GAIUS**  
** No, she'll be long gone. It's impossible to know where, though. Oh, no. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** What? **

**GAIUS**  
** She knows the only place an antidote can be found is the Forest of Balor. Arthur could be walking into a trap. **

**MERLIN**  
** Arthur. Arthur.**

Merlin and Arthur raise their eyebrows.

** \- **  
**[19:40, FOREST OF BALOR] **

**[Arthur leads his horse through the forest] **

**_Arthur leads his horse through the forest._**

**_The Cockatrice hides under fallen tree_**

**_Arthur leads his horse through the forest. He hears Nimueh's fake crying._**

Gwaine rolls his eyes.

**_And approaches her as she sits on a fallen log with fake bruises_**

**ARTHUR**  
** Hello? Are you alright? **

**[The Cockatrice roars behind him] **

**ARTHUR**  
** Stay back. **

Merlin snorts, "she could kill that thing far more easily than you."

**[Nimueh smiles as Arthur faces the beast. The Cockatrice lunges, Arthur rolls under it as it jumps, then throws his sword, killing it. Nimueh grimaces. Arthur looks at her and she gets up and backs away in pretend fear.] **

**ARTHUR**  
** It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Who did that to you? **

**[Arthur points to her bruises] **

**NIMUEH**  
** My master. I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me. **

**ARTHUR**  
** I won't. I'm not going to. **

Gwaine and Merlin sigh and roll their eyes.

**NIMUEH**  
** You can take me away from here? **

**ARTHUR**  
** Not yet. There's something I have to do first. **

**[Arthur looks at the cave mouth] **

**NIMUEH**  
** Why have you come to the caves? **

**ARTHUR**  
** I'm looking for something. It can only be found here. **

**NIMUEH**  
** What is it? I know this place; I could help you.**

Arthur shifts uncomfortably.

**ARTHUR**  
** It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare. **

**NIMUEH**  
** The Mortaeus flower? I know where they are. I'll show you. **

Gwaine and Merlin face palm.

**[Arthur and Nimueh enter the cave with torches]**

** \- **  
**[22:57, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS] **

**MERLIN**  
** Arthur, it...it's a trap. It's a trap. **

Arthur frowns, "how did you know?"

Merlin shrugs, "it could have been the connection we have, allowing my magic to watch over you even in my weakened state."

**GUINEVERE**  
** His fever's getting worse, isn't it? **

**GAIUS**  
** The poison's setting in. **

**MERLIN**  
** eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume. **

**GAIUS**  
** Shh. Could you fetch me some more Wolfbane? **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Yes, of course. **

**GAIUS**  
** Merlin, you must fight it.**

** \- **  
**[22:36, THE CAVES OF BALOR] **

**NIMUEH**  
** There they are. **

**[The flowers are on the across a large gap with a narrow ledge and long drop. Arthur looks down] **

**ARTHUR**  
** Keep back from the edge. Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon. **

**NIMUEH**  
** Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me. **

**[The cave begins to shake] **

**NIMUEH**  
** Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me. Ic can stanas tobrytan... **

**ARTHUR**  
** What are you doing?! **

Gwaine groans, "oh I wonder."

Arthur scolds and punches Gwaine's arm.

**NIMUEH ...hiersumie me. **

**[Arthur drops his torch as the rock falls out beneath him. He jumps for the opposite ledge and catches it with his hand] **

**NIMUEH I expected so much more. **

**ARTHUR**  
** Who are you?! **

**NIMUEH**  
** The last face you'll ever see. **

**[A giant spider shows up] **

**NIMUEH**  
** It seems we have a visitor. **

Merlin glares.

**[Arthur edges away from the spider, draws his sword and kills the spider while dangling from the ledge] **

**NIMUEH**  
** Very good. But he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand. **

merlin rolls his eyes.

**[She leaves with the torch, leaving Arthur dangling from the ledge in the dark] **

**ARTHUR**  
** Who are you?!**

** \- **  
**[25:55, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS] **

**MERLIN**  
** Arthur. It's too dark. Too dark. Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum. **

**[Gaius sees something glowing under the bed sheets] **

Arthur exclaims in surprise and reliation, "it was you!"

**GAIUS**  
** Merlin. **

**[Gaius folds the bed sheet. Merlin holds a glowing ball of light in his hand] **

**GAIUS**  
** What are you doing ?**

"Helping me, "Arthur whispers.

** \- **  
**[26:21, THE CAVES OF BALOR] **

**[Arthur sees the light in the cave] **

**ARTHUR**  
** Come on, then! What are you waiting for?! Finish me off! **

Gwaine snorts.

**[The light floats above Arthur and he pulls himself onto the ledge. The light moves higher, but Arthur spots the Mortaeus flower on the wall] **

**MERLIN**  
** Leave them, Arthur. **

Arthur scowls, "I would never."

**[Spiders screech and crawl toward Arthur] **

**MERLIN**  
** Go. Save yourself. Follow the light. **

"Merlin," Arthur murmurs.

**[Arthur climbs to the flower and grabs it and puts it in a pouch on his belt. Spiders keep coming. Arthur races to the top] **

**MERLIN**  
** Faster. Go faster. Follow the light! Move. Climb. **

"I was going as fast as I could!" Arthur half yells, fondly.

**[Arthur makes it to the top and the light disappears from Merlin's hand] **

** \- **  
**[29:35, EXT. OUTSIDE CAMELOT - DAY] **

**[Guards spot Arthur from the battlements] **

**GREGORY**  
** Inform the King! Arthur has returned to Camelot! **

**[Arthur rides up to the drawbridge gate. Guards block his way] **

**ARTHUR**  
** What are you doing? Let me pass. **

**GREGORY**  
** I'm sorry, Sire. You're under arrest, by order of the King.**

** \- **  
**[30:00, DUNGEONS] **

**UTHER**  
** You disobeyed me. **

"No kidding," Arthur says deadpan.

**ARTHUR**  
** Of course I did, a man's life was at stake. Do not let Merlin die because of something I did. **

**UTHER**  
** Why do you care so much? The boy is just a servant. **

"He's my best friend."

**ARTHUR**  
** He knew the danger he was putting himself in, and he knew what would happen if he drank from that goblet, but he did it anyway. He saved my life. There's more. There was a woman at the mountain. She knew I was there for the flower. I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me. **

**UTHER**  
** Of course it was. **

Gwaine rolls his eyes.

**[Arthur pulls out the flower] **

**ARTHUR**  
** Gaius knows what to do with it. **

**[Uther takes the flower] **

**ARTHUR**  
** Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even, I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you. **

**[Uther crushes the flower in his fist] **

Gwaine snarls.

**ARTHUR**  
** NO! **

**UTHER**  
** You have to learn there's a right and a wrong way of doing things. I'll see you're let out in a week. Then you can find yourself another servant. **

"I wouldn't get another servant."

Merlin grins, "you would get bored."

**[Uther drops the flower just outside Arthur's cell door. The guards lock the door and Arthur tries to get the flower just beyond his reach]**

** \- **  
**[31:21, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBER] **

**GAIUS**  
** He hasn't got much longer. Has Arthur got the flower? **

**GUINEVERE**  
** I don't know. Uther won't allow anyone to see him. Is there nothing we can do to help? **

**GAIUS**  
** Only the leaf of the Mortaeus flower can save him. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** And we have to find out if Arthur has it. I could sneak into the dungeon. **

**GAIUS**  
** That would be very dangerous. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** I've got to. Merlin will die if I don't. **

Hunith smiles, she is so proud of her boy for making such loyal friends.

**[Merlin struggles to breathe] **

**GAIUS**  
** Be careful.**

** \- **  
**[31:57, DUNGEONS] **

**[Gwen walks down the Wrought Iron Stairway with a plate of food and approaches a guard] **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Food for the prisoner. **

**[Guard unlocks the door for her] **

**ARTHUR**  
** Set it down over there. **

**[She puts it down on a small table and takes a step back. Arthur gets up and goes to the table] **

**ARTHUR**  
** Thank you. **

**[Gwen turns to leave] **

**ARTHUR**  
** Wait a minute. **

**[Arthur puts the plate back down and walks back to his seat on the floor] **

**ARTHUR**  
** I couldn't possibly eat this, it's disgusting. The state it's in, I'm not sure it's fit for anyone. **

Merlin's eyes widen, "You were talking about the flower!"

Arthur smiles.

**[Gwen goes back to pick up the plate and smiles when she sees the flower on the plate. she leaves the cell] **

Merlin brightens, "Arthur you're a genius."

Arthur rolls his eyes, "yes I already knew that." He grins.

**DUNGEON GUARD**  
** You. Wait! **

**[She stops and turns around as the guard approaches. He picks over the plate and grabs some bread] **

**DUNGEON GUARD**  
** Waste not, want not, eh? We're not all as precious as our Royal Highness. **

Arthur chuckles.

**[Gwen turns to leave just as another serving girl comes down the steps with a plate and cup] **

**SERVING GIRL**  
** Food for Prince Arthur. **

Merlin winces, "ooooo, rotton luck."

**DUNGEON GUARD**  
** Stay where you are! **

**[Gwen drops the plate and dashes up the stairs]**

** \- **  
**[33:50, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS] **

**_Gwen runs in_**

**GUINEVERE**  
** How is he? **

**GAIUS**  
** Have you got the Mortaeus? **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Here. **

**GAIUS**  
** His breathing's much worse. We have to hurry. **

Hunith bites her lip.

**[Gwen sits down next to Merlin's sickbed as Gaius begins crushing the flower leaf] **

**GUINEVERE**  
** Why have you stopped? **

**GAIUS**  
** The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote. **

**GUINEVERE**  
** But we can't. It's forbidden. Even if we could. **

**GAIUS**  
** I'll try and make it work without it. Oh, I need some fresh water. **

"ummm hum," Merlin snickers.

**[He hands her a bowl and she runs off. Gaius lifts the bowl he's holding] **

**GAIUS**  
** Sythan... **

**[Gaius stops and looks around, nervous to be practicing magic again]**

**GAIUS**  
** Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum. **

**[The potion sizzles and foams for a moment. Gwen runs back in and hands him the bowl of water before rushing back to Merlin's side] **

**GAIUS**  
** Thank you. **

**[Gaius pours the potion into a small cup and goes to Merlin] **

**GAIUS**  
** Hold his nose. **

**[Gwen pinches Merlin's nose as Gaius pours the potion into Merlin's mouth] **

**GAIUS**  
** Swallow, Merlin. Swallow it. **

Merlin grimaces, "I'm glad I don't remember the taste."

**GUINEVERE**  
** He's stopped breathing. What's happening? Gaius? **

**[Gaius puts his head to Merlin's chest] **

**GAIUS**  
** His heart has stopped. **

"No!" Arthur whispers, almost panicking.

Merlin shoves his slightly, "Oi, I'm still here."

**GUINEVERE**  
** He's dead? **

**GAIUS**  
** He can't be. He can't be. It was his destiny. **

**[Gaius stands up] **

**GUINEVERE**  
** It's my fault. If I'd have got here sooner. If I'd have been quicker. **

**[Gwen gets up and cries in Gaius's arms] **

**GAIUS**  
** No, no. It was me. I should've looked after him better. It's my fault. **

**MERLIN**  
** That's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather. **

Gwaine laughs, "_that_ was the first hitng you said! You were dead!"

"Well I didn't know that!"

**GAIUS**  
** Merlin. You're alive. **

**MERLIN**  
** No. I'm the ghost come back to haunt you. **

Arthur mutters, "that's not funny Merlin."

**[Gwen grabs Merlin's face and kisses him]**

Gwaine hoots and Merlin shrinks in his chair, trying to become smaller.

Arthur rubs his forehead, "we'll talk about this later Merlin."

Merlin grins.

**GUINEVERE**  
** Sorry, I'm just...I thought you were dead. **

**MERLIN**  
** It's fine. It's more than fine.**

Arthur growls.

Merlin laughs nervously.

** ...erm...what happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine.**

** \- **  
**[37:51, COUNCIL CHAMBER] **

**_Gaius enters while Uther consults his advisors_**

**GAIUS**  
** Sire, forgive the interruption, but may I speak with you? **

**UTHER**  
** Not now. **

**GAIUS**  
** But, Your Highness, it is important. **

**UTHER**  
** Word of Bayard's arrest has got back to Mercia. We're about to be attacked. **

**GAIUS**  
** I feel that what I have to tell you may have some bearing on your plans. Please, it will only take a moment. **

**[Uther steps aside with Gaius] **

**GAIUS**  
** I know who tried to poison Arthur. **

**UTHER**  
** So do I. He's locked in my dungeons. **

**GAIUS**  
** It wasn't Bayard. The poison was magical. And I'd recognise the hand that made it anywhere: Nimueh. **

**UTHER**  
** You must be mistaken. **

**GAIUS**  
** I wish I was. **

Merlin snorts, "I wish he was too."

**UTHER**  
** It can't have been. We'd know her. That witch's face is not easily forgotten. **

**GAIUS**  
** She's a powerful sorceress. She can enchant the eye that beholds her. We never knew it was her. **

**UTHER**  
** Have you any proof? **

**GAIUS**  
** The poison used against Merlin was made more potent by the use of magic. **

**UTHER**  
** Are you saying that she conspired with Bayard to kill Arthur? **

Gwaine throws his hands into the air, "what is it with you? Bayard's innocent!"

**GAIUS**  
** No, Bayard is innocent. Look at what's happening. This is what she's wanted all along. A war to bring strife and misery to Camelot. **

**UTHER**  
** How long before Bayard's armies reach our walls? **

**SIR CADOR**  
** A day. Maybe less. We should send cavalry out to meet them. **

**UTHER**  
** Instruct your men not to leave Camelot until I give the word. **

Arthur is very glad that his father at least listens to Gaius.

**SIR CADOR**  
** Sire. **

**[Knights bow and exit] **

**GAIUS**  
** You are making the right decision, Sire. Do you think Arthur should be told the truth about Nimueh?**

"Yes!" Arthur yells.

** \- **  
**[39:31, BATTLEMENTS] **

**_Arthur, Morgana, and Uther watch from the battlements_**

**_as Bayard and his men ride away from Camelot_**

**MORGANA**  
** Okay. Let the bragging begin. How'd you manage it? **

Merlin and Gwaine bust up laughing.

**ARTHUR**  
** I'm not sure. All I do know is I had help. Someone knew I was in trouble and sent a light to guide the way. **

Arthur ruffles Merlin's hair.

**MORGANA**  
** Who? **

**ARTHUR**  
** I don't know. But whoever it was, I'm only here because of them. **

**MORGANA**  
** I'm glad you're back. **

**[Morgana leaves] **

**UTHER**  
** Arthur? The woman you met in the forest, what did she tell you? **

**ARTHUR**  
** Not much. She was too busy trying to get me killed. It was strange, though. **

**UTHER**  
** In what way? **

**ARTHUR**  
** I was at her mercy. She could have finished me off, but she chose not to. She said it wasn't my destiny to die at her hand. **

"It's not," snarls Merlin.

**UTHER**  
** You must've been scared. **

**ARTHUR**  
** Had its moments. **

**UTHER**  
** Those who practice magic know only evil. They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it. Which is why she wanted you dead. She is evil. **

"Fear and hatred drove her that way," Merlin says sadly.

**ARTHUR**  
** Sounds as if you know her. **

**UTHER**  
** I do. To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all. **

Merlin growls.

**You did the right thing. Even though you were disobeying me. I'm proud of you, Arthur. Never forget that.**

Arthur smiles at the rare moment.

** \- **  
**[41:50, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS] **

**ARTHUR**  
** Still alive, then? **

Merlin smiles in affection for his best friend.

**MERLIN**  
** Oh. Yeah, just about. I understand I have you to thank for that. **

**ARTHUR**  
** Yeah, well, it was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by. I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright. I expect you to be back to work tomorrow. **

**MERLIN**  
** Oh yeah, yeah of course, er, bright and early. **

**[Arthur turns to leave] **

**MERLIN**  
** Arthur. Thank you. **

**ARTHUR**  
** You too. Get some rest. **

Hunith smiles at the two's bond.

**GAIUS**  
** Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart he's a man of honour. There aren't many who'd have risk what he did for a servant. **

Arthur grins.

**MERLIN**  
** It all would've been for nothing if you didn't know how to make the antidote. **

**GAIUS**  
** Eat your dinner. **

**MERLIN**  
** I still don't understand why she went to all the trouble of framing Bayard. She could've just kept quiet and killed Arthur. **

Arthur crosses his arms, curious.

**GAIUS**  
** But destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't all she was after. She knew you would be forced to drink that wine. It was you she wanted to kill. Seems someone else knows you're destined for great things, Merlin. **

Hunith's heart stutters in fear, but she doesn't worry to much he is still here after all.

**[43:18, NIMUEH'S CAVE] **

**[Nimueh watches Merlin in her stone basin, annoyed]**

"You know now that I know she was watching, I'm kinda creeped out." Merlin notices.


End file.
